Sage of Apocalypse: Path to Peace
by Inu-shommaru
Summary: For years he has strived to find a way to bring the realms of all life into peace, and twice he has failed. Perhaps, this time, it will be different, and the struggle between love, and pain will end. This is his third try; his first new start.
1. New Beginnings

**A/N: I've had this idea plotting the demise of several other plots/fictions that I've been trying to both update, and jot down for later use, now that I have an exceptional amount of free time; considering my lack of that these past three years… Please note that for this to go off without a hitch, I will need a Beta who is rather familiar with Rosario + Vampire… I have a good amount of knowledge about the series, though I'm not that confident with the depth of said knowledge so I'd be grateful if anyone would lend me their help… **

**Now, to inform you vaguely upon what this will likely contain… I've had a rather…interesting idea regarding a few fandoms that mixed and matched to one another until an unorthodox plot worked itself into my head… This will be a crossover with roughly three different things; two of them anime and the last, a book… I figure the fun will be figuring which out. **

* * *

_Wars…_

_They are the one constant in this universe… No matter what epoch, dimension, and civilization- wars are always a constant… __Death, strife, pain…They were the sub-constants within war. _

He stared down at the destruction below, the dark clouds lining the sky as lightning flashed with the beating rain. His face set into a scowl as he watched the remains of two armies fight, slaughtering one another. The land was barren, all greenery having been blasted away along with the beautiful landscape, replaced with craters and scorched land.

Water overflowed their natural banks, washing away the remains of a nearby village, the tidal waves felling two large towers as heavy winds battered the men from all directions, as well as the nearby buildings. Within the time-span of an hour, less then one hundred men from either army remained and sensing the helplessness of the situation; both sides capitulated the battle.

With a frown, he turned his head, a look of lamentation upon his face as the scene faded from view. 'For the second time, I've failed...they've failed. Pain...love...which path leads to the end?' He wondered to himself, walking through the pitch black space which seemed to hold no sound. His footfalls held not a single sound, nor did his rising and falling chest.

Turning once more to gander at the barren scene he had walked away from; everything desecrated and forsaken, he shook his head in a negative manner and held out a hand, "You've forsaken yourselves... I leave you enough to start over, but no more..." With that a seemingly liquid stream flew from his palm and through the proverbial looking-glass where green slowly took to the ground.

With that, a bright flash erupted from the eternal darkness, and the silhouette in the dark was gone.

**Sage of Apocalypse: Path to peace - New Beginnings**

The scenery passed rather quickly, what with the speed that the bus was rushing along the pavement. Several fellow cars were mere blurs upon the road as the contraption swerved though lines of traffic with utmost ease.

Near the rear of the bus sat the young man, his eye's simply gazing blankly as everything flew past the window. Soon, the voice of the bus driver spoke up, catching his attention, "So…Your goal has failed?"

A small snort was the bus driver's response, before a shake of the young man's head, "A simple setback…I will not be granting such power though- unless the receiver has a good sense of responsibility…I will continue my ambition within this new start." He offered a light chuckle as the bus driver grinned a little_too _wide.

"So this is your first time at Youkai Academy, yes? ," asked the bus driver.

A curt nod was his answer while the covered eyes of the young man continued to stare out of the window. A small chuckle caught his attention as the bus driver looked back at him, "Well then, be prepared for Youkai Academy is a very horrifying and scary place!"

This was met with silence, before the young man's lips curved upward in a tiny smile, "If you know anything remotely intimate about me, you would know that I've seen far worse then nearly anyone can claim…"

The bus driver shrugged and continued facing the front as they went through a tunnel, which sent a rush of energy throughout the premises as they reached the center. When the bus exited the tunnel, a near pitch darkness greeted the Young man on the bus who simply arched an eyebrow, but did nothing more.

Minutes later, having departed the bus with a few words of advice from the bus driver, he started his trek down the demonic scenery of Youkai Academy's grounds, heading towards said Academy. The sound of the crows filled the air as both the rustling of wings and the 'caws' obliterated any silence that had existed a mere moment ago.

He observed the dead, bone-white trees from behind his black sunglasses. The odd sound of something rapidly increasing upon his position with a slight screech and light panicked moans caught his attention. With a quick pivot upon his right leg, he turned to face the potential danger and watched as a young girl caught air on her bicycle and lost grip, both bike and girl rushing towards him.

With a quick movement, he leaned to the left as the bike flew past him and tumbled upon the ground, whilst he caught the flying girl in a modified clothesline maneuver. The force, however forced him to fall backwards upon the ground- his arm still around the young girl.

Blinking, he was quickly aware of a weight upon his chest, which he quickly observed to finding a mess of pink…hair on his chest. The pink haired girl soon quivered as she began to sit up, and gaze upon his face with a lost expression revealing her two beautiful moss-green orbs. Without realizing, a small smirk found it's way on his lips, "I'd usually be rather annoyed at being used as a seat, but since it's a beautiful girl, I'll make an exception."

This naturally caused the girl in question to blink, develop a blush and quickly jump off him as she began to pat the dirt off her. The young man, meanwhile was already up, and observed the young girl. She wore a dark green uniform shirt with a white buttoned shirt beneath, whilst a green-yellow plaid skirt made up her bottom half. Her pink hair was rather exotic, as were her eyes and the texture of her skin; a creamy soft if he were to guess. Her neck held a choker, which seemed to hold prayer beads trailing off under her uniform; however, a rosary hung down from the center, stopping at the center of her chest.

He walked up to her, and slowly reached out to her shoulder where he gently brushed a small bit of dirt away from her, and smiled, "So, might I inquire as to why you tried to run me down?" She blushed again and looked down "I-I got dizzy…I've got anemia...You're not hurt, are you?," She asked, as she shyly raised her head up to look at him.

A gentle laugh was her answer as he reached out to grip her chin, making her look up into his pitch-black glasses, "It's fine, you didn't hurt me…just a little scuffle on my side."

Moka had been running late, _dreadfully_ late if the time was correct. Deciding, against her better judgment to forgo, a nice, warm breakfast in her excitement and anxiety coupled with the rather _lengthy _trek to Youkai Academy had resulted in her suffering through multiple bouts of dizziness and a few fainting spells.

She found herself suffering one of those fainting spells as she rode down the trail that lead to the academy. The ground suddenly left out from under her as she subsequently felt the seat leave her bottom, and her hands' grip upon the handle bars lessen. Within the span of a few minuscule seconds, she was effectively air-borne and heading towards a silhouette. Just as her visions faded out, she felt the faint feeling of hitting something hard, as well as the gravitational feeling of falling.

The first thing Moka noticed was that she was lying upon something hard… Something that seemed as hard as the ground yet retained a feeling of pliability with…

_'Is that a pulse?'_Moka questioned herself, confused.

Gently pushing herself up, she immediately began to blush as her hands found appendages meaning she was obviously around a body. After brushing her magenta hair away from her face, her blush increased considerably due to the sight the she beheld.

Moka's green eyes caught sight of a rather handsome face with high cheekbones, a gentle, playful smirk upon his lips an eyes which were shrouded in mystery due to the opaque sunglasses which covered them. His hair, a deep brown, hung down to roughly an inch below his shoulders with a shaggy, seemingly unruly feel to it, though it also held several thick lochs in the form of spikes that looked symmetrical in a way.

"I'd usually be rather annoyed at being used as a seat, but since it's a beautiful girl, I'll make an exception." This caused her to blink as she let the words sink in, a blush slowly creeping up on her features, across her nose and cheeks cutely. _'H-he thinks...,'_Moka's thoughts ceased as she quickly jumped off of him, both at the thought of their positioning as well as the caution of possibly having hurt him.

Finally, having stood up to a position where she could further her observation of him, she noted that he wore the average Male Academy uniform, though rather then the regular tan khaki pants, he seemed to wear black jeans, or perhaps another material that looked like jeans. He wore the tie a tiny bit looser then most of the other students would, however what caught her eyes completely was the string around his neck, or more aptly; the ten magatama placed on it. Another oddity was the fact that he wore gloves on his hands- gloves that seemed to be made from a type of reptilian skin, if the scales were anything to go by.

"So, might I inquire as to why you tried to run me down?," She heard the young man ask, a teasing semblance within his voice, while she blushed even harder and looked down at the ground, finding her shoes suddenly very interesting. After meekly answering him, and asking about his well-being, Moka raised her head to stare into the pitch black shades, as his soft laughter rushed through her ears like a late November wind. "It's fine, you didn't hurt me...just a little scuffle on my side," He said, shifting his weight a little to show a dirt track, and slight snag in his side where a small nick was present.

Moka grew a little light headed, her head swiveling to look into his shaded eyes, half-lidded with her lips parted a little, as if she were parched for thirst. Raising a single brown eyebrow, he simply observed her as she slowly stumbled closer to him. "I-I'm...The scent is so...good. I...I apologize, but...I'm a vampire," She whispered as she finally stumbled into his chest, where his arms caught her on instinct, and without so much as an invite raised her head to his exposed neck and took a portion into her mouth and...bit down.

A light shudder escaped the young man's body as his hands briefly tightened into fists, nails digging into his palms. He could feel the blood slowly leaving his body, granted in small increments as he continued to hold the pink haired teen in his arms until she finally released her mouth from his neck, giving it a small lick to stop the blood flow. Releasing his arms from her, he idly observed as she slowly came face to face with him once more.

"A-ano, are you going to Youkai Academy?," She inquired, her voice gaining a pensive edge to it, though a small sparkle of hope twinkled in her eyes. "Well, I doubt I would be in this place if I wasn't," He said, a small smile on his lips, loosening his stance a little to a more relaxed position. "I'm going to be a freshman, what about you?," He questioned, tilting his head slightly to the side adding the curiosity of his inquiry.

"Perfect! I'm going to be a freshman too!," She exclaimed as she hopped a little in joy before blushing and looking down, her eyes averted as she began to fidget a little,"Um, do you...hate vampires?" This baffled the teen who merely raised an eyebrow. "Do I...Hate vampires?," He repeated, and sighed upon noting her hesitant nod. "Why exactly would I hate something that has done nothing to me, and holds no malicious intent towards me?," He intoned in a playfully bored voice before chuckling, "Besides, aren't vampires supposed to be individualistic...", It wasn't a question.

She quickly jumped towards him, intending on glomping him to which he simply caught her in an awkward hug for a moment, listening to her. "Great, can we be friends then, I don't want to be alone in the Academy!," She announced with a cute pleading look to which he simply nodded, earning him a tighter hug. "I'm Akashiya Moka!"

"Weiser Susano'o, at your service," He spoke, bowing after releasing the beautiful vampiress. "Shall we continue towards the Academy then, Moka?," Susano'o asked, motioning with his hand to the building in the distance. Not waiting for a reply, he started walking down the path, stopping only to pick up the damaged bicycle of Moka's before continuing.

To say the least, the induction ceremony wasn't anything to be impressed about. Aside from getting his schedule, Susano'o thought that is was rather bland and a complete waste of time. The vast majority of the students seemed rather bored as well, so the blame obviously rested with the bland planning of the ceremony, in theory at least.

The entire thing regarded being an adult, joining the ranks of civilized society, organization and some such other things. As he walked the halls, he was took notice that everything was clean and well kept, the halls were spacious and well lit. He slowly advanced through the hall ways, easily avoiding bumping into other students, despite his eye's sole concentration being on the classroom designations.

"Hn...Navigation is the only problem here, it seems," He muttered to himself, looking down to the schedule in his hand. _'Despite the good quality of cleanliness and repair, this place could give a fun house a run for it's money...,'_ After chuckling silently to himself, he continued on until, finally, he found the door to his classroom. Shrugging, he casually opened the door to see a rather beautiful woman; blond hair that looked normal enough if one didn't count the two tufts atop her head that seemed like ears, who seemed to be in her mid twenties standing in front of her desk, a kind smile on her face.

Bowing his head politely, he gave a small smile. "Sorry I'm late sensie, a black cat sat in front of me, and I refused to cross it's path; went around the school, the same black cat crossed my path, so I took the scenic route around campus," Susano'o explained, making it sound like an everyday thing. An odd feeling passed over him, making him twitch and wonder if everyone had just sweat-dropped. Noting all of the deadpanned looks his way, he guessed correct.

The surprise, however, came with his new sensie's reply, "Oh, I know what you mean, those black cats are just the worst kind of bullies, aren't they?" She pouted for a second, then immediately smiled again, "Please take a seat!" He raised an eyebrow at her perkiness, but soon just passed it off. After taking a seat, he looked around and noted that all the other new students were chatting excitedly with one another, making new friends, and the like. _'Perhaps...things will be better here, and just maybe...'_

After a few moments the teacher asked everyone to quiet down, as she took a breath to begin her introduction, the door opened and the young vampiress, Moka entered with a blush. "Ah, Excuse me, sorry I'm late, I was having trouble finding the class," She stated meekly.

The blonde teacher smiled, "Oh that's alright, just take a seat, then."

As Moka began walking down the aisle between the two furthest rows of desks, the whispers from the males, and a few bold females erupted from the quiet atmosphere. The blatant lust and lack of modesty was astounding to a minuscule few of the more..._civilized_ students.

"Oh, She's so beautiful!"

"She's so hot!"

"What I wouldn't give..."

"So cute! I wonder if she'll go..."

Giving a disgusted sneer, Susano'o looked away from the masses and met Moka's eyes with a small friendly smile on his face, motioning at a seat behind him. Moka's eye's widened considerably as she sped up to him, engulfing him in an enormous hug, "Susano'o-kun, we're in the same class! I'm so glad!" He grinned and held her for a moment or two before releasing her, "Yeah, you disappeared on me in the ceremony."

When they released, he was mildly aware of the hate filled glares of the jealous, as well as the various plots for his maiming and/or demise by the majority of the populace in the room. However, he just smiled; in a room full of monsters and demons, he was hugged by one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever laid eyes on. It was the irony, he supposed in hindsight that was amusing.

The teacher, getting the students attention, began once more, "As I was saying, hello and welcome to Youkai Academy! My name is Shizuka Nekonome, and I'm your homeroom teacher. As I'm sure you all already know, this is a school strictly for monsters!" She announced happily, a warm smile on her lips.

"This Academy was built for the sake of monsters. More specifically, to help monsters get used to living in the human world; to coexist with humans!" Some of the students nodded, whilst others simply grumbled. "For this reason, you are to stay in your human forms, no one is to know of what your true form is; it's the basics of coexistence," She explained, and went to go on before a mocking chuckle interrupted her.

"Hey teacher," The student directly across from him called out, a smirk plastered on his face, "Wouldn't it be better if we just killed the humans, or perhaps ate them?" He questioned, his tongue flicking out, revealing it to be abnormally long as he enforced his question.

A few of the other students shivered, and a few brave ones agreed with his statement. As the Nekonome was about to answer him, he spoke once more, "And in the case of the beautiful girls, molest them..." He chuckled, and Susano'o noticed many of the females in the room instantly begin to show a bit more open disdain for the student next to him.

"Incidentally ", his teacher said with a small frown, "All of the staff and students here at Youkai Academy are monsters; there are no genuine humans here at all. Since the academy is in a secret world, our world is hidden! Any human that comes across our existence here will be brought **DEATH!**...or something." Susano'o smirked but kept silent, and payed minimal attention for the rest of class.

Being that the day was reserved for the new students to get accustomed to the school, there were no official classes, although visitation to other classrooms and preparation were permitted, they weren't mandatory. After Nekonome-sensie dismissed the class, they were allowed free reign, within reason, upon the school for the remainder of the day. When the class was released, Susanoo immediately stood and began walking towards the door, stopping for a few seconds to wait for Moka.

When the pink haired teen caught up, he smiled down at her. "Come, let's see what this place has to offer...," He trailed off as he began to walk, Moka attaching herself to his arm as he began to lead the both of them around the academy. While he led them down the hallway, he couldn't help but smile at Moka's exuberant attitude, and the joy rolling off of her. It had been a long time since he had felt something remotely akin to the joy he was experiencing currently, '_So very long indeed...'_

Soon, their exploring found them both in an outside section of the school, under a crosswalk between the two main parts of the academy, where both '' and Moka got a drink from the vending machine. Susano'o began to think of his past, how life seemed to have dealt him hands of busts or inadequacy in the game of blackjack that was life. Finally, after so many years, things seemed to be going for the better, even if not according to plan.

Finally, he noticed a hand in front of his face, and the faint voice of Moka trying to call him back to consciousness. "-o'o-san, are you there? Susano'o-san!," She called, her hand still waving in front of his glasses. He smiled and looked down at her. "Yeah, I'm here Moka-san, sorry, I was just enjoying a marvelous view from here," He spoke, a sly smirk adorning his features as he watched Moka trace his line of sight to her chest, where her school shirt and blouse were slightly open to reveal the bare beginning of her breasts.

He couldn't resist the small chuckle that emitted from his throat as he watched her face heat up and turn a shade lighter then tomato red, as she covered herself and gave him a semi-serious pouty-glare. He looked around him, the homicidal glares, and the plans erupting in a gust of whispers. He was slightly amazed that none of these school boys had attempted to take action, not that it wasn't unwelcome, however the notion of brooding was rather foolish. _'Despite my goals, if you want something; take it- it makes life far more interesting, heh,'_ He thought to himself.

He seemed to notice that he spoke too soon, as a rather burly, and tall student made his way over to them with a bit of a swagger in his steps. The student, whom he recognized as the fool who spoke about eating and molesting the humans that sat beside him took a sniff and flicked his tongue out. "Hmm, such a pretty one...," he said. "You are Akashiya Moka, correct? I am your classmate, Komiya Saizou, Salutations." He peered out of the corner of his eye and gripped Susano'o by the scruff of his shirt, holding him a bit off of the ground. His attention, then became solely on the vampire before him.

"Now I must know, why would a beauty like you even grace a puny guy like _this_with your presence?," He asked, drawling out 'this' in a disgusted manner. Susanoo heard the gathering whispers regarding how Saizou was a troublemaker and not good news, and how he was in danger. He sniffed disdainfully, an annoyance, perhaps, but trouble, danger? No.

"So, what do you say we ditch this trash and you come with me and have some _real fun_, eh?," He questioned, a lustful leer within his eyes, eying the vampire before him like a piece of meat, or perhaps the next conquest in his mind. Susano'o remained perfectly calm, however and simply watched the fool holding him for a few moments. His eyebrow twitched for a fraction of a second whenever Moka shivered, a deep fear showing in her eyes. "N-no, I'm having fun with Susano'o-san.", She whispered, only for Saizou to make a grab for her, "Well, I don't believe I actually gave you a choice, did I?" He growled, his arm slinging out to her, stopping abruptly as he doubled over in pain, a deep gasp emanating from both his gaping maw, as well as the students nearby. Susanoo had jammed his right knee right into Saizou's solar plexus, then elbowed the brute in the back of the neck.

"The girl said no; therefore you have have such claims...You best be on your guard, and do not tempt me; I'm watching you...," He stated, walking over to Moka, whom gripped his arm. "Sorry!," She exclaimed, catching everyone's attention, as she began to drag Susano'o away from 'ground zero', "As I said, I'm having fun with Susanoo-san right now!" Susanoo managed an amused smirk as he watched Saizou look up with a face full of rejection and hatred burning deep in his eyes. "I'll have my fun with you, yet Akashiya Moka, I swear it, and nothing will get in my way!," The claim echoed throughout the academy.

Once they were outside, the two slowed their pace down to a comfortable walk side-by-side. The two were both seemingly oblivious to the rather obvious stares of jealousy from the opposite sex as they passed them.

Neither even noticed when some of the bolder students approached them.

"Was it true?" The female vampire looked up at the question, confusion in her eyes. Susano'o simply smirked, walking a few more feet in silence before clarifying, "You said you were having fun with me. In the majority's mind that is quite an erotic, if not kinky undertone is it not? So, I ask again, are you having fun with me?"

Moka's face reddened once again, yet at the exact time her eyes were widened in horror at the implications of what she had said. He grinned at her sputtering and inability to form a response. "I must say that having fun with you doesn't sound half bad, I wouldn't mind," He chuckled at the further reddening of his vampire friend.

Deciding that teasing the young girl was enough, he smiled at her, enjoying a moment of silence before he started on a new set of topic. As they reached a higher part of the school, he sat down, patting the space on the bench beside him. When she sat, he looked at her for a moment, and then down to the ground.

"What would you think if humans went to this school, Moka?"

He watched as she suddenly stiffened, a look of shock on her face before it solidified into a look of barely hidden fear and anger. She hesitated a while longer, but Susanoo stayed patient with her, not in any hurry to rush for an explanation. Finally the vampiric beauty sighed, "I-I hate humans..."

The statement elicited a raised eyebrow from Susanoo, but not much more, as he felt she was going to add on in a moment, and Indeed, she did add on.

"I mean, I wouldn't want to kill them, b-but...I don't want them here, after all the pain they've caused me, I...," She trailed off, her hands balling into fists as the horrific loneliness of her past replayed in her mind. A hand captured her cheek and a thumb gently brushed a welling tear from her eye. When she looked up, a concerned Susanoo was looking at her, his lips thinned in concentration and concern.

She nodded her head and Susano'o released her gently, awaiting the rest of her reasoning. "When I was younger, I went to a human school. Whilst there, I was ridiculed for believing I was a vampire, shunned because I was odd; drinking tomato juice and wearing a rosary. It was a horrible place, and I slowly began to hate humans... I-I don't want...can't coexist with humans, not after that... If it were possible, I'd want a realm made only for Youkai, then I wouldn't need to blend in... I wouldn't have to not be myself...," She whispered softly.

Susano'o watched her for a while, occasionally rubbing her shoulder. He knew the pain she was going through, perhaps not exactly the same- close enough though. Finally, he moved closer to her and held her for a few moments, until she threw her arms around him in a tight hug for a minute or so.

"You know, I can relate...not in the same way, but close," He spoke softly, a small frown marring his features. Susano'o had known various forms of such neglect and scorn, some minor, some past the lines of cruelty.

"I was human at one point...or, I thought I was," He said, catching Moka by surprise and making her fidget in uncertainty. Moka's face whitened as her eyes widened in uncertain horror. Susano'o sat quietly, watching to see the full extent of Moka's reaction to his claim. Finally, she seemed to get a neutral grip, and nodded, telling him to continue his story.

A tiny smile made it's way upon his lips in thanks, "I was once human, or something like it... Where I came from, there were humans, and a sub or super human, depending on your views. I was one of these extraordinary humanoids, and for eleven years, I was hated, scorned, given the bare essentials, and sometimes not even that. I was ignorant of my heritage, living as an unwanted spawn of unknown parents. On my eleventh birthday, I was liberated...informed of my heritage, and removed from my misery that I had faced for so many years... I finally though that perhaps life would look up to one such as I, yet in the end, my luck held no bonds that strong." He gave a hollow laugh as he clenched his fist tight, the knuckles turning a faint white from the pressure.

He looked up at Moka, noting her neutrality had given away some to show a far more saddened and horror stricken look, then anything. The floor once more held his gaze as he recounted more. "I had thought that, perhaps, just perhaps peace would flow through the land, that maybe I could live a relatively normal life free of unnecessary pain and anguish. It was not to be, for my fate had been decided for me before I was even born... Time passed, and more abuse; emotional and mental were cast upon me, betrayal of trust, and other such things... Finally, It got to the point where I could no longer take it!," He hissed out, his breathing accelerated and erratic before he began to take calming, slow breaths.

Looking over he laughed a little, "Sparring unneeded details, I was approached with an offer from a deity from my world. In short, after listening to and observing my life it had decided that I would be the perfect person to bestow this upon. It asked me a few questions, but in the end they rested upon a main path to choose; Knowledge, Power, or Peace." He chuckled a little, "I chose my path and over the course of several years became something far more then a super/subhuman...I am not sure what I am anymore... Many would call me a demon, others would argue that I'm a monster, and many other things... However, I am, at the root of things, what I am...," He said, a small frown on his face.

"Susano'o-san... I-I'm sorry," She was rather perplexed to find tears welling up once again in her eyes. Moka could almost make out an imagery of a young boy living in the shadow of his family, living off of the bare minimum, eating but twice a week on petty amounts. Along with several more things that ran through her mind, causing her tears to accumulate slightly faster.

A confounded Susanoo looked down at Moka, "You've nothing to apologize for, Moka. It is simply the way life plays out at times... I do not agree with the strings the fate's pull, but until one can stop them, you make the best of it, no?" He reassured her, giving a small grin.

"Susano'o-san...," Moka whispered, a small smile on her face.

Susanoo chuckled, a small smile touching his lips as he looked into her eyes, a playful spark within them, "You don't need to bother with honorifics, they make me feel like an...old- crust, balding old man." He laughed, imagining himself as a balding old man, liver spots and three teeth. 'Forbid that happens', he thought to himself. "However, you can call me Susano'o-Danna, if you so wish...," He whispered in her ear, barely holding in the chuckle that was trying to escape. Within seconds, he was trying to stuff his fist in his mouth to keep himself from laughing as Moka's face slowly became a deep red- almost purple color with the blush. "S-s..Susano'o, you pervert!" She yelled-halfheartedly, whilst attempting to push him away with all her might, which he easily dodged.

Susano'o laughed as they departed the roof of the third floor of Youkai Academy, Moka by his side. He knew that these next several years, as well as what lay further along the line would be another set of interesting memories. The young brunette teen couldn't, however, resist getting a few more quips in that gave Moka a significant blush, and earning him a few more attempted pushes from the flustered vampire girl. _'Hard it may be, but these will also be most interesting years to come...'_

* * *

**A/n: I hope that this has been a rather interesting read for you, and I do hope to hear my reader's thoughts on this particular work. I hope to turn this into something of a semi-epic length read, though I'm more concerned around my detail and social interactions in this work then anything... That being said, I would greatly appreciate a Beta or co-author who holds a great(er) knowledge of Rosario +Vampire, as well as advice to help me in my dialogue, and my descriptiveness. **


	2. Know thy place!

**A/n: Alright, I've finally fixed a few glitches from within my computer, and as such, I can freely continue to write now. Ah yes, I also have a beta now; ModGamer15. I was honestly hoping someone would attempt to guess the book that this has a slight crossover with...Ah well, there is a very and I mean _very_ subtle hint in here...Anyways, If I can get the internet up in time, this will be my Christmas, Hanukah, etc. gift to you all... I thank everyone who reviewed, and now, on with the story!**

* * *

**_Sage of Apocalypse- Know thy place!_**

Susano'o smiled down at Moka as they approached the dorms. During their walk, Moka had suggested that the two of them check out their new dwellings for the next few years, and having nothing better to do, Susano'o didn't hesitate to agree. The two strolled side by side, simply enjoying each other''s company and making the occasional comment.

Finally, they reached the five story building, and were not in the least surprised by the style that it was modeled in, if the rest of the campus were the least bit of an indicator. The large building seemed to look like an old run down apartment building, made to look even more-so with the numerous dead trees- not to mention- the many gravestones littering the lifeless soil.

He gave a low whistle as he observed their living quarters for the next few years, "Well... It beats the hell out of sleeping in trees, that's for sure." A giggle made him turn his head to the side to see Moka giving that innocent smile of her's, "It does seem more comfortable, doesn't it? It has such character and dignity!" Susano'o chuckled a little whilst nodding his head with a gentle smile upon his face, before slowly walking along-side Moka into their new dormitories.

When they approached the door, Susano'o held the door for Moka, as well as another student whom had been trailing behind the duo, then continued on with Moka into the main sitting room of the dormitories. "Moka, which room do you have?" He questioned, looking over his schedule which held his dorm number on the top left corner. Moka shuffled through her bag a little until she retrieved a neatly folded piece of paper, "Umm...I've got 3-C 25, what do you have Susano'o-san?"

"Hm, I've been assigned room 3-C 27," He spoke, a small smirk on his face as he noticed Moka's eyes sparkle with an unsung happiness. She smiled and clung herself to his left arm, pressing said appendage into her breasts a bit whilst she smiled up at him, "That's great! We'll be able to see each other earlier!" Susano'o's lips changed from a smirk to a small smile, _'I'm glad you're happy, Moka'_

They soon approached the stairwell, and climbed to the third floor. The two of them began to look for hallway C, scanning their eyes across every adjacent hallway from the main one, until they reached the third from the end, on the left. "Well, I'll see you in a little bit; need to get set up in my room, no?", He explained with a small smile, a hand placed upon her shoulder. "A-alright, Susano'o-san," She gave a small blush as she replied, and watched him for a moment as he walked off towards his dorm room, before walking to her own.

Susano'o scanned his room, and was rather impressed with it. The personal dorm rooms had a rather homey feel, despite the mix of dark Victorian and feudal Japanese that the rest of the campus held. The room's walls and floors held a mahogany look, though he was sure that the type of wood used was anything but, especially the walls which seemed to be paneling. He looked down at the small mat in front of his door, where his eyes' gravitated towards the small sitting area holding a small television; a three cushion, seemingly leather couch; two small mahogany-like end table on either side of the couch; one small chair adjacent to the couch; and finally a small coffee table in front of the couch, across from the television. There were two windows in the room; one behind the single chair in the sitting room, and one that was beside his bed. The bed was roughly king-sized that was covered by a royal blue comforter, with white sheets. Average white feather pillows in a royal blue pillow casing lie at the top of the bed.

The teen chuckled as he walked further into his new room, and began to unpack his bags_,'These should do well, great view and it looks nice...' _With that, he went about setting everything up to his heart's desire.

Two hours later, the young man exited his room, and noticed that Moka was sitting outside of his dorm, her eyes closed and her mouth slightly opened. A small blush was on her face across her cheeks and nose. He chuckled a little, then reached over to shake her gently awake. "Mm...nyaah! S-Susano'o...," Moka whispered after yawning as her head canted to the side a little, her afore mentioned blush growing considerably. "A-ah, Susano'o-san...h-how long have you been there?" She questioned, averting her eyes a little, every-time they found their way back to his own pair. A chuckle was her answer, as he helped her up, "Long enough, Moka....you're cute when you sleep- not that you aren't cute any other time- but the pint stands." He chuckled as her face flushed even more-so.

The two of them had walked down the stairs and exited the dormitories when something caught Susano'o's attention. Reaching his hand down to Moka's, he pulled gently, grabbing her attention along with a blush. "Moka, go on to the cafeteria, I'll join you soon.... I forgot something back in my room." She looked a bit confused but nodded and waved as she jogged off towards the Academy.

When Moka was finally out of sight, Susano'o frowned as he walked the opposite direction, his eye's beneath the glasses shifting from left to right every other second, until he saw a shadow behind the third tree in front of him. His suspicions confirmed, he walked 'cluelessly' down the path until, finally, he felt the presence behind him, "Hey, Lover-boy, wait up..." A small smirk grew on his face, though he replaced it with an indifferent mask as he was twisted around and forcibly wrenched into the air by a strong arm gripped around his collar. "Seems like you had a good time with Moka Akashiya today, scum," Saizou growled, a sneer on his pierced face. Susano'o tilted his head to the side, an eyebrow raised, "Oh, I did...such fun, hanging out with Moka can be." This caused Saizou to grip his collar tighter, blood vessels in his eyes pulsing madly. "You'll pay for spending anytime with _my woman_," Saizou yelled, tossing the young teen in his grip into the wall perimeter of the dormitories. The towering figure of the pierced boy loomed over the sitting Susano'o, "You'll never talk to, stand around, or even look at my woman if you want to live, understand me?" He sneered at Susano'o and began to walk off. "Of course I hear you Komiya-chan, though I doubt Moka-chan enjoys other woman...or maybe she does, eh." Enraged, Saizou turned around, his right arm transformed into a hulking mass of brown skin and green scales intent on crushing the insect that insulted him, yet when he looked, his target was no-where to be seen.

"Hi Moka!", Susano'o announced making Moka jump up from the bench of the cafeteria table, her hand over her heart as a deep blush stained her cheeks. "S-S-Susano'o! You scared me," Moka pouted; her innocent eyes looking up from where her head was tilted downward; her cheeks stained a deep red, made for one cute sight. "You enjoyed it," Susano'o said, dismissing it in a playful manner, then looked back at her, "I'm sorry, if I truly scared you that bad." He gently traced a knuckle against her cheek, increasing her blush.

"S-so, what did you get from your room?" She asked, trying to strike up a conversation to help her forget about her flushed cheeks. After digging in his pocket a little, he pulled out a small ring; the band a gorgeous silver with an onyx jewel in the center. The onyx jewel seemed to have four silver rings around it in an oval. "This is what I retrieved," He said, handing it to her so she could inspect it, "It's beautiful!" She exclaimed, running her finger along the jewel in the center. He chuckled, "It's something I created with the help of a few friends of mine a while back. It's a ring that signifies my friendship with someone...and in another time, it might have meant that said person was under my protection, but that is a story for another time." He smiled as he watched the magenta haired vampire tinker and fiddle with the ring he'd let her see, until she handed it back. He smirked, "Why, Moka, are you handing this back to me?" A perplexed expression crossed her features, "You said that it was for friends and people under your protection..."

He nodded, and watched the slowly growing smile on her features, until her eyes seemed to twinkle with happiness. "Susano'o...thank you." She whispered, a content smile upon her beautiful lips whilst she slipped the ring upon her right ring finger. When Moka placed the ring upon her finger, a small wind seemed to encompass her being and flow around her for a few seconds, before slowly dieing out. Thankfully, no-one else seemed to have noticed this anomaly. Moka gave a puzzled expression to Susano'o, "Susano'o, what was that?" He simply smiled, "Nothing to worry about, just the effect of the ring." Any other time, Moka would have been worried, but didn't give a second thought as she trusted Susano'o with her life.

Susano'o smiled, tilting his head to the side a little whilst he watched Moka continue to mess around with her new ring, "So, what do you think Youkai Academy thus far, Moka?" She slowly raised her head to meet his gaze, and smiled, "Oh, well...It's beautiful, and great really. It's great since you're here too Susano'o..." She trailed off with a blush adorning her cheeks.

Susano'o gave a pleased smirk, with a tiny hint of amusement in it, though he didn't say anything in return. He watched as Moka absently began to twirl a small strand of her hair against her forefinger whilst looking into space, the small blush getting visibly deeper the more she thought. However, her eyes began to grow vacant, and for a split second Moka looked like she was about to pass out. Startled, Susano'o reached over and grasped Moka's hand, "What's wrong Moka?" He inquired, a small frown upon his lips, as she mumbled something incoherent.

She soon began to sway a little, favoring backwards a little more then forward which worried Susano'o a little more. As she seemed to get worse, Susano'o jumped over the table with little effort and grabbed the young vampire, cradling her a little as he slowly pushed her up, into a more comfortable position, "Moka, what's wrong?" He asked, seeing the overly paleness take-hold. "Ugh... hungry...," She whispered, he nose gravitating towards his neck. A look of understanding flashed over the young man's features as he brought his neck closer, "Drink up, Moka." He whispered, before feeling the sudden spike of pressure, then piercing pain followed by nothing aside the blood leaving him.

Slowly, color returned to Moka's skin and within twenty seconds, she released his neck, "Mm...Thank you, Susano'o!" She chirped with a smile, reaching over to hug him, quite tightly, before he could walk off. He gave a kind smile and returned the hug with an arm. "Come, It's kind of late; I'm sure the cafeteria is about to close...did you get what you wanted to come here for, at any rate?", He questioned, having wondered why she wanted to go,

Moka blushed a little, "Y-yes?" She attempted to convince him, but between the question-like statement and the blush, he knew that she either didn't, or had nothing to go there for in the first place. Raising an eyebrow, he looked into her eye's, "Did you have anything to go there for at all?" His voice held a hint of amusement and teasing as his lips adopted a subtle smirk. When her eyes averted, he knew: she just wanted to spend time with him, no problem. "Well, I'm glad you got what you wanted, then," He said, a smile on his face, as they approached the Dorms.

Suddenly, Moka stopped with a gasp, "I-I forgot my bag, back at the cafeteria!" She exclaimed, and turned around to run towards it. Susano'o turned to run after her, but paused, "Moka, I'm coming with you!" Moka stopped and turned with a kind smile, "You don't have to Susano'o, I'm fine." With that, she turned back around and continued running until she was out of sight. _'I hope it's fine...My eye's hurt- never a good sign,'_ He thought to himself with a frown. He turned around gracefully and began to walk further towards the academy, slowly approaching it with a small stride- making time for Moka to catch up to him.

When she hadn't gotten back by the time he reached the doors to the main section of the first floor, he frowned, then decided to sit outside until she arrived. Once he plopped himself down, back against the wall, he pulled out a small, dark-green book and began to read. _'Funny how man tries to wrench power from nature, and their fellow man...yet, when ultimate power is withing the pages of a book, or scroll; everything is too troublesome to open and read...Irony at it-,'_ He was broken out of his thoughts as a new portal of vision opened; centered slightly above his normal eyes'.

Within a few seconds of deciphering the images he was seeing through this 'third eye', he was up and rushing through the trees; jumping with such force and speed that every branch or horizontal trunk he landed upon, shattered beneath the takeoff. Any tree that hampered his direction was vanished; whatever part that was blocking his path, simply erased, as it were. To himself, he was getting to Moka without releasing too much of himself, to others; he was simply a blur. Soon, he happened upon a nearby stand-alone bathroom, and a deep look of hatred flashed through his eyes'. Between the location, and what his 'third eye had briefly witnessed, it wasn't hard to figure out what was happening.

With a few breaths, he calmed down enough to think coherently, and concentrated. A small, barely noticeable glow encompassed his neck; more specifically, the magatama necklace. A seemingly missing magatama reformed on the left side, reforming the ten across the beaded necklace. With that, Susano'o clenched his fists, _'This little shit will regret this..._' With that, he approached the men's side of the restroom with the cold flames of determination burning in his hidden eyes. Finally, he made it into the dark, slightly rank marble room, and glared; there, past all the stalls and urinals was Saizou with Moka pinned in front of him, against the wall.

"Komiya Saizou...Step away, trash," Susano'o's voice was cold, but calm as he steadily advanced upon the pierced teen. "You've got no reason to be here, scum...however, I'll be sure to make you a tasty meal!" Saizou growled out as he pulled away, his shadow and form no longer blocking Moka from view. The sight before him almost, _almost_ had him forgetting the patience and control he'd developed over the course of his life, and tearing into Saizou; before him, Moka crouched, her shirt ripped open, barely hanging on at the shoulder, and her light pink bra seemed to have been shuffled with a little. A purple bruise was also forming on her right cheek.

"You...," Susano'o couldn't finish his sentence, a deep scowl etching itself onto his face as his balled fists began to drip blood; his fingernails having dug deep into his skin. "You interrupted my time with _my woman!_", Saizou exclaimed, rushing forward, right fist cocked to smash his target's head into the ground. Susano'o easily dodged out of the way, and swept Saizou's now unbalanced body out from under him with his legs, then smashed his foot in the pierced bully's face before rushing to Moka's side, "Moka, Moka, are you alright?" He questioned, his voice taking on a stressed compassionate tone as he gently stroked her shoulder. "Y-yes...Susano'o...I'm scared!", She cried softly, more tears trailing down her already tear-stained cheeks as he picked her up gently, whispering words of comfort into her ear as he rushed from the bathroom, ignoring Saizou completely in favor of getting his friend safe.

"Moka, we're gonna get you all cleaned up...and then, we'll talk about it. If that bastard touched you ever again...," The threat lingered and left much to the imagination in ways of torture. Moka's only response was a shudder and to curl in on herself and closer to Susano'o as more tears cascaded down her cheeks, and moistened his shirt.

In hindsight, his decision to cut through the woods for a faster route to the dorms wasn't the smartest, nor most condoned idea at the time, yet he had still done it. Being caught off guard, Susano'o knew, was not the best way to enter a fight, nor was it any particular way to gain the upper-hand. It is with these thoughts in mind, that he slowly pulls himself free from a near-by tree, picking pieces of bark out from his skin, whilst frantically looking around for Moka.

He tensed as he finally found her to his far right, against a tree, lying on her stomach. This wasn't what made him tense however, what did was the lumbering form of Saizou slowly approaching his downed vampire friend. Ignoring the pain, he forced himself up and over towards Moka, intent on making sure that the pierced teen didn't get any chance to further hurt her. "Oh, poor, poor lapdog. Is your owner hurt?", Saizou taunted, still walking with an arrogant swagger, though his form resembled that of a predator now. "I can barely contain myself! You shouldn't have ever gotten in my way, boy", Saizou yelled, his brows furrowing as his mouth twisted into a psychotic and sadistic grin. "Stay away, Komiya...," Susano'o warned, taking up a defensive position in front of Moka.

"Oh...When I feel like this, I just can't...," Saizou trailed off as a deep shudder wracked his form, his eyes gaining a lustful-sadistic gleam to them as he let loose a deep breathe, "I'm going to enjoy...breaking...**these rules!**" With that, the uniform Saizou had been wearing became utterly obliterated with the pure force of the lumbering, quivering mass of morphing muscle, scales, and skin that was slowly gaining height, and width...and enhanced limbs; if the disgusting writhing mass that jettisoned from it's back, and the elongated area where 'his' face used to be were anything to go with.

Finally, the quivering seemed to have died down, leaving behind a truly disturbing scene.

Susano'o glared up at the lumbering figure of the dark murky green skinned Orc-Swamp Crocodile hybrid; his scaly, elongated maw filled to the brim with three rows of razor sharp teeth, two beady eyes on the side of his head, though both seemed to be pushed a bit further forward then normal. The heavily muscular physique of this creature before him screamed of a monstrous strength, but a rather slow speed- for a monster that is. The long reptilian tail flicked to and fro in agitation and anticipation, his long forked tongue flailing around as if tasting the air several times whilst the afore mentioned beady eyes' glanced around the clearing, taking in both himself and Moka.

"**You'll regret earlier, insolent whelp... You and her, both... However, I think I'll rather **_**enjoy**_** making her regret this, after I devour you of course!**", he announced in a grueling voice, every word spraying saliva from his tooth-filled mouth. Susano'o smirked, tilting his head to the side and eliciting a sharp 'CRACK!' to emit from his neck while he incorporated an offensive stance into his defensive one. He grinned at Saizou, leaving an obvious hole in his stance to entice the monster to attack.

"**You little fool, you've no idea how outmatched you are, do you?**" He questioned, and just as quickly took off with a surprising speed that shouldn't have been at all possible. The brown haired teen barely managed to avoid being hit with the full force of the attack as he dodged out of the way, his right leg being the only thing that was slashed by the monstrosity before him. "Bloody, hell!", Susano'o yelled, developing a small limp and attempted dodging to the left under a sweep of the powerful tail. As a kick aimed at his face shot out, he crouched down and ran, letting the foot go overhead whilst he came up in close proximity to Saizou and delivered two upper-cuts; one into his chin, followed by an identical one in the Orc half-breed's soft underbelly.

"**Y-you, how dare...how dare you lay a hand on me**!", He growled sinisterly with his sadistic-playful gleam fading away into a more calculating murderous gleam. Saizou sent a punch Susano'o's way, which the teen barely dodged; jumping to the side and rolling into the fall. After quickly righting himself, he fell to his back as Saizou hovered over him and delivered a double kick aimed for the large creature's lower stomach, which was stopped by said creature grabbing both his legs and hurling him in the air, where he flew into a tree- two feet away from Moka.

"Ugh...Damn overgrown shit-stain...," He grumbled in pain, slowly working his way into a crouch from the pain in his back and leg. Finally, he opened his eyes and saw that Moka had crawled her was over to him, "Susano'o, are you alright?" She questioned with pained, but adoring large eyes that still held an air of innocence in them. Just as he was about to speak, a cough wracked his form and a blob of blood was spat from his mouth accompanied by a pained groan, "Ngh...Eh, Yeah...just dandy. What are you still doing here, you okay?", He questioned, watching Saizou out of the corner of his eye, the large crocodilian man scanning the area to see where he had tosses his 'prey' at.

Moka gave a worried glance over Susano'o and pulled him into a quick hug, "I-I'm sorry Susanoo, I didn't mean to drag you into this! I just didn't want to be alone...and now... now you're hurt, because of me!" She whispered in a high pitched voice, giving a vocal inclination to her crying. He wrapped an arm around her form and held her to him for a moment, "Nothing is your fault. This bastard needs to learn the phrase 'no', and he did something near impossible; pissing me off." He growled, looking down at her, "Moka, you won't be alone...I can promise you that; you'll always be my friend." A shining determination flared within his eyes-despite the glasses- as he turned to look at where the brutish monstrosity had gone and noticed him staring right at him, slowly advancing.

Saizou's lumbering figure stalked closer to the battered pair. "You'll both regret making me wait; my desire for meat and body only grows!", He roared, charging at the two from 50 feet, gaining distance quickly. Susanoo glanced over at Moka and frowned, "Forgive me Moka!" He whispered and roughly pushed her out of the way just as the Orcish bastard was less then three feet away from them.

Moka let out a cry as she tumbled around the ground a few times before finally coming to a stop about two meters away. She slowly righted herself, hearing an echoed form of the sound of a struggle as she attempted to shake the fog from inside her mind. Once her eye's focused, she noticed that Susano'o was attempting to hold back the much larger, and far more powerful Saizou from plowing him through a tree which was right in front of a boulder. However, something else caught her attention;...there was something silvery glittering from around Susano'o's wrist, as if it were tangled.

Her hand instinctively went to where her rosary should have been, and a gasp was released when all the felt was the end of the chain; the sealing rosary missing from it's chain. It was then, that she began to feel the immense power building up in her, boiling over and making her feel like her mind was being overridden. 'Susano'o-k-kun!' Was the last thought of Moka's before darkness greeted her.

Both Saizou and Susano'o were broken from their fight as the sky turned a murky bloody red, and a swarm of bats permeated the air, all flocking to one person; Moka. The screeches from the nocturnal residents had Saizou roaring- hands covering his seemingly sensitive ears- whilst Susanoo simply watched with an understanding yet mystified smirk on his face. He watched, biding his time to gain strength as well as to satisfy his curiosity as the cocoon of bats completely formed around his vampire friend.

Within twenty seconds, the first bat flew off, showing a slightly more muscular thigh, followed by another revealing her chest had both matured in natural muscle-mass as well as filled out to her full bust size- a mid C-cup. Finally, one detached from her face, revealing that she now possessed beautiful blood-red eyes, a slitted pupil and a beautiful shade of silver hair. With that, the bats began to detach at an excellerated pace, swarming off into the distance.

"**T-this powerful aura! I-it couldn't be!**", Saizou shouted, his voice laced with a primal fear. Meanwhile, Susanoo couldn't help but be further mystified by the beautiful, yet powerful vampire in front of him. His smirk widened a fraction of an inch when her red eyes locked onto Saizou. "**T-this isn't r-r-right! No, no, no, no! She...Moka Akashiya isn't...isn't a super vampire!**", The large orcish being shuddered, a horrified gleam in his beady eyes.

Moka glared right at the large figure of the shivering Saizou, and a barely noticeable sneer took it's place upon her face, "_**You... You're the one who did this to me, aren't you?**_" She spoke, a slightly deeper, more seductive and mature voice escaped her lips whilst mentioning her current attire, or rather lack thereof. The super vampire barely adjusted her stance, fixing the orc crossbreed with a glare mixed with a sultry smile, "_**Then come, come take me by force if you so dare!**_" With that declaration, Saizou snapped from his fear induced state, smirked and then chuckled before lashing out with his tongue in a whip-like motion.

The confident smirk was lost however, when his tongue was caught easily by Moka; her hand wrapped in the tongue like one would wrap the slack of a whip. A disgusted look was plastered on Moka's face, "_**A low-class fool like you has no right to even touch, let alone fight me. You all are alike- Large and brutish with no power to back themselves up, pathetic**_." With that, she whipped her hand behind her, pulling Saizou from his feet and towards her. Within seconds he was airborne in the opposite direction from a powerful kick delivered from Moka, _**"You'd better learn your place!**_" She announced, elegantly shaking the slobber from her hand.

Meanwhile, Saizou flew through three trees, finally hitting the last and coming to a stop, half of his body hanging from a cliff; a few feet from where Saizou had previously tried to ram Susano'o into the boulder.. Susano'o slowly approached Saizou, a frown upon his face while he glanced down at the said creature before him, "Your fate lies with your choice; either swear loyalty to Moka and I, or you will find mercy elsewhere..." His voice was soft but held a threat that hung in the air far heavier then even Moka's demonic aura.

Saizou glared at the seemingly frail from above him, a deep scowl on his face. A small smirk drew to his face- a very disturbing image- as his beady eyes studied the schooled features of the teen above him. "**Like you could actually do anything to me..,**_**" **_Saizou sneered, his tail whipping out to grab Susano'o's foot, only to suddenly feel his energy leaving him. _'Why...I...I feel...old...like my life force is...,'_ Saizou's thoughts stopped as the feeling left him, leaving him exhausted and feeling frail; his monster state reforming back into his human form once more, as his half-lidded eyes stared into the pitch black abyss that was Susano'o's glasses.

"Hm, so you've chosen, then?", Susano'o questioned with a raised brow, watching the would-be rapist below him. "N-no, I...I'm sorry, I won't do anything like that ever again. J-just spare me!", Saizou yelled in horror, a local presence of ungodly proportions and weight washing over him from the simple unseen glare behind those shades. "Then, Saizou, look into my eyes, and reform...," Susano'o spoke in a whisper, removing his shades. Saizou shivered as blood burst from his eyes', and soon the eyes themselves began to morph, until he passed out, eyelids concealing the final product.

A small smirk formed for a second on Susano'o's face, as he replaced his shades, "Good choice Saizou...you've got your uses." With that, he turned, only to be face to face with the more dangerous, seductive, and vampiric Moka. "_**So, you're the one my other side has such an interest in?"**_, She questioned, looking him over, a hint of a look of admiration on her face, yet a sneer seemed to be upon her aristocratic features, "_**Do you fear me, little boy?**_" She questioned, the sneer deeper on her lips, as her eyes grew colder, awaiting his answer.

The opaque abyss stared into her slightly glowing crimson orbs, "You elicit about as much fear to me as a bear does..." He answered in all honesty, his left brow raising a little as her eyes softened a miniscule amount, "_**then you are foolish, but admirable..." **_Suddenly, Susano'o's right arm came up instinctively to block the round-house aimed at his head, and glared at the silver-haired vampire, "Might I ask what the hell that was for?"

The released Moka chuckled, "_**You need a reason to fear me, therefore you must...LEARN YOUR PLACE!" **_She exclaimed, backhanding him through a nearby tree, "_**Besides, you want to be mine, don't you? Well...it works the other way; you're my toy"**_ She exclaimed, rushing towards him, a confident smirk on her features.

Her plan was simple, beat him until he submitted to her, then mark him as her's. Afterall, he did tease her other self enough for the both of them to have died of blood loss...she didn't do the submitting, though. Akashiya Moka is an S-class monster; a vampire...she bows to no-one...that was the plan, at least.

She had rushed to the tree, her arm raised- ready to deliver a punch to the downed boy whom was her target, only to suddenly be forced backwards, a feeling of vertigo until she had crashed into a nearby tree. "I applaud you in your attempts, but that isn't the smartest move; attacking an ally and friend...especially without knowing their abilities...how foolish, and arrogant." , The cold voice of Susano'o spoke...behind her. She quickly jumped up, only to find herself face-first into the ground about ten feet away, where she started to force herself up. This was halted however, when she felt a hard force connect with her side, forcing her into the air, followed by that same vertigo feeling that pulled her back to the earth, where her form lay for a while. _'Damn that seal...damn this sudden change for taking too long to get used too, and damn that boy!', _Moka cursed in her head, her eyes opening slowly, and slowly focused upon the form of the form of the teen above her, "Now, Moka...to quote your words, 'Know your place!' I am owned by no-one...I do not go out of my way to own anyone..."

He glared at her, kneeling down closer to the exhausted vampire, "Know this, despite me being what I am...I do have a vast knowledge of holy items, and I will destroy your personality and give sealed Moka your power...so, know _**your**_ place." With that, he took the wrapped up rosary from his wrist and placed it back on it's chain, and watched as the many miniscule changes that made released Moka revert to bring back his pink haired friend.

After that, Susano'o had picked Moka up and carried her to the dormitories, taking her to his room where cleaned her wounds a bit, at least until she woke up and blushed at having all but her bra and skirt removed, then pushed him into the wall with an embarrassed yell, followed quickly by the fastest string of apologies he had ever heard in his life...though the bowing she did gave him a generous view, that he just couldn't help but comment on.

"Ne, Moka-chan...I think that pose is as much of an apology as I'll need."

This was quickly followed by a confused look, at least until understanding dawned and she squeaked again, pushing him once more -with less force- though she held a small smile on her lips.

After he finished cleaning her up, and gave her a bathrobe to cover up with, he sat down with her, having small talk about whatever she wanted to talk about. This, inevitably, went to what happened with Saizou, as well as the few memories her inner self allowed her to remember.

"How did you know where I was, Susano'o?", Moka questioned, her large eyes looking with full curiosity at the teen beside her who smiled at little and gestured to the ring on her finger, "The ring I gave you...remember what I said about the protections?" He saw her nod, after briefly examining the onyx ring.

"Well, the protection stems from something that I have, I suppose the only thing that is always dominant from my... I guess you'd call it my 'true form'.", He spoke, looking down at the table in front of him, his mind deep in his past for a few moments. He was brought back to his right mind as he felt Moka's eyes upon him, looking him over, "I don't see anything odd about you Susano'o." Moka's innocent statement made the teen beside her chuckle a little, a small smile spreading across his lips. He leaned back, relaxing himself into the couch and allowed his head to lull to the right, looking at the magenta haired girl beside him, "Of course you don't, but It's glaringly obvious." He stated, looking deep into her green eyes through his shades.

After a minute or two, a small gasp alerted him to the fact that the young girl had somewhat figured it out, "It's your eyes, isn't it Susano'o-kun?" She stated, and the teen nodded with his cheeks tinged pink, but barely noticeable. "You're correct...," He stated, pulling off his shades, with his eyes closed. "My eyes are something rare, they re-occur every so often, or so I'm told...," He spoke, opening his eyes and watched at the young girl's face displayed multiple emotions, landing on mystified happiness.

Moka was completely caught off guard when he removed his glasses and revealed his eyes to her, showing her possibly one of his higher kept secrets. Her eyes were caught in a trance as she looked at the varying degrees of green; a deep emerald green in the center with the pupil, with the shade getting progressively lighter over the next three intermediate areas between the four rings; completely white after the fourth. They seemed to glow a very faint green-silvery color as he allowed her to gaze upon his mysterious eyes.

"W-what is this, it's so...beautiful..." Moka spoke in a low whisper, almost as if she couldn't get the words out, which was probably the case if his eyes still had the same effect they had on he, himself when he first saw them so long ago. "Yes, but they aren't _just_ eyes...these are only the outwardly visible part...It has many curses and gifts...as well...well, that's for another time," He trailed off, poking Moka's nose playfully, which made her break eye contact and pout cutely. "Back to the main discussion; the ring I gave you is connected to my eyes in a way. The ring is empathic to fear, so when you feel fear, it activates and I can see whatever is within it's range of sight at that moment. It also gives me a general idea of which direction to go...," Susano'o explained with a smile

"So...I won't be alone?", Moka questioned, an unreadable look upon her face as she looked down to the couch between the two of them. He smiled, "Well, you won't be alone when trouble comes your way; you'll still have private time and such...and you'll never actually be alone...you'll have me, at the very least." She looked up at him, small tears prickling at the sides of her eyes at his reassurance, "T-thank you, Susano'o-kun." With that, she engulfed him into an enormous, near bone-breaking hug.

"Careful, I won't have anymore bones if you hug me too tight, I'll have to replace it with wood, hehe," He chuckled, after pulling her closer into the hug. He could practically feel the heat emanating from her face at the odd innuendo whilst he held her. "Though, somehow I find myself wondering; is that your secret plan?", with that, he found out that a vampire could attempt to become a prairie-dog as she all-but dug her face into his shoulder to hide the blush covering her face. He could faintly make out a muffled, 'You pervert!', though, oddly, it was said affectionately.

The two of them sat holding one another for a short while longer, until Moka got up to leave, saying that she needed to get some sleep, and that she'd talk to him in the morning. "Alright Moka, have a goodnight and great dreams!", he called after her with a smile, then turned to go inside when a flicker of a shadow caught his attention. Obviously it wasn't there the entire time, or else he'd have caught it, so it must have just came to spy a bit. This put a frown on Susano'o's face as he walked over to the window that the flicker had come from and opened it, not seeing anything.

He was about to close it and walk away when something caught his eye and he reached out to get it. His brow furrowed in concentration as he eyed what he had caught; it was a light yellow-ish cream colored fabric that seemed to have gotten caught on one of the many thorny vines decorating the perimeters of the window.

_'Perfect clue...we'll see soon just who attempted to look in one me...soon, very soon.'_

* * *

**A/n: Alright, that's about 6,500 words... Just to inform you, the majority of my chapters will be between 4,500-9,000 words...nothing below 4,000 though, I promise. Sorry about not having this up last night; the document crapped out on me, and what not... **

**At any rate, I hope that you all have enjoyed this installment of Sage of Apocalypse- My Christmas present from me to you , and I hope to hear your thoughts; What did you like, what did you dislike, what can I improve upon? The works, you know? **

**Oh, I would like some of you to submit ideas for a few characters..mainly villains, for the most part... Give a description, and an overview of their personality... I'll see what I can do with fitting them into some of the blank spots that need them in the story later on. Well, until next time (hopefully around New years), Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, and all that jazz. **

**Finally, I would like to say that I am using an idea from Thanathos, and his fanfic: Guardians of the Seal. The ideal I speak of is are the forces. He has a very creative twang to his writing, and very philosophical ideals...check it out, may give you more in-dept ideas for the Naruto-verse. **


	3. Passion of a Succubus

**A/n: Alright, so we're heading onto the 3rd chapter now, huh? Pretty speedy progress, if I do say so, myself. I'm thankful to my two reviewers this last chapter...they gave me some more incentive to write...I hope for more critique this time, though I'll be happy with whatever. I just do not wish for my fanfic to suck horribly... Alrighty then, I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas, or whatever you have, and a happy New Year, and whatnot. **

* * *

_**Sage of Apocalypse- Passion of the Succubus**_

The deep blue eyes shifted across the ground, scanning for something, someone. Frantic acute movements of the eyes inferred that anxiousness was felt, whilst the eyes themselves flashed with unbridled passion in the task they were preforming. Those deep ocean blue eyes with a hint of purple deep in them swept over hundreds of specs, ignoring many of the people walking below as their mission continued, until finally, the pair of eyes narrowed, catching sight of a spiky haired brunette, and his pink haired companion, "Found you..." the voice was whispered, with a hint of mischievousness mixed in.

Down below, the brunette glanced out of the corner of his eye at his pink haired companion, "All I'm saying is that, in order for some of these monsters to co-exist in the human world, I think they should integrate them into the academy, rather then a straight join...Some of our dorm-mates are incapable of keeping their transformations up throughout the night...while that isn't a problem in, and of itself, every once in awhile, for it to happen _every_ night? The set-up here is nice, but the headmaster should think ahead...perhaps create an integration class or school, you know?"

Moka pursed her lips in thought as she digested his opinion on the subject, "Well, I suppose...but...what about the monsters and demons who can't afford the mid-way thing?" Moka questioned with a concerned expression, her eyebrows lightly knitted up high. Susano'o smiled a little, "I never said It'd have to be payed for...I figure the integration point would be free, at least a head start into the melding of the worlds, you know?" His companion smiled brightly and nodded. "That's smart...I wonder if you could bring that up to the headmaster," Moka questioned. Susano'o merely shrugged, and replied with a 'we'll see' as they continued to walk towards school.

They both walked in silence for a while, ignoring; for Susano'o, the many jealous glares from his peers, and Moka; whom had her sole attention focused upon her spiky-haired friend. The pristine silence was broken, however, when Moka's stomach growled. Susano'o raised an eyebrow, looking pointedly at Moka's mid-section, an amused smirk upon his lips. "U-um Susano'o, may I have some of your blood, I'm a little hungry...," Moka questioned, as she bent at her hips a little and gave the best impersonation of a pleading puppy. He chuckled, a wry grin taking the place of his smirk, "Only a little? It sounds to me like you're a bit more hungry then 'a little'" He watched, amused as a stronger blush coated her cheeks, whilst her bottom lip jutted out, in a cute pout. "Alright, just a little bit," he declared, bending his neck, which soon had her mouth latched onto it; fangs dug into his skin.

After she finished feeding, he nodded to her and the duo walked into the school building, heading towards their homeroom class.

The pair failed to see the silhouette of a voluptuous female vanishing from a nearby shadow, chuckling to herself.

Moka was walking through the halls of the school, heading towards her next class, gym to be precise, when she felt a jolt go down her spine; someone was staring at her. "You...are a vampire, aren't you," A female voice with a melodious and flirty air drifted into her ears from above, causing Moka to twirl quickly and look up, "W-who are you?" Moka questioned, her head tilted to the side in curiousity, though her eyes held a little fear.

The owner of the voice comparable to a sirens' own sat upon the railing of the nearby stairwell, giving a subtle glare from her deep blue, purple accented eyes, covered by a mocking smile down at the young vampiress. Moka stared up at the young woman; a cream-yellow colored sweater over her white uniform shirt, and a rather short skirt, even by the Academy's standards was adorned by the light aqua haired girl. "Hmm...at least, the rumors say so...," the girl continued, after turning her nose up the slightest bit.

Just as Moka was about to retort, the young busty girl vaulted herself over the railing, her skirt flying up with the wind, exposing her panties to the seeming adoring masses who began to squabble over the little display with unbound zeal. She landed on one foot, balanced perfectly with her rear postured outward toward the 'masses', before straitening up and walked up to Moka, leaning close to her ear, "I am the succubus Kurono Kurumu, and I am here to challenge, and defeat you..."

Moka stood baffled, worry flashing obscenely through her eyes, "B-but, wait, isn't it against the rules to reveal your true form, and...why, what did I do?" The young vampire looked around worriedly, trying to make sense of the whole situation. Kurumu sneered, and thrust out her hand, index finger pointing to the young vampiress, "I simply can't take it anymore! You're the biggest glaring eyesore in the way of my perfect plan!" The young succubus announced, glaring fully at Moka.

"Pla-plan, what plan," Moka questioned, looking inquisitively. She was answered by Kurumu doing a twirl, and thrusting her hands out, "Why, my plan to enslave every male in Youkai Academy to become my unquestioning slave!" "Y-you mean...," Moka was interrupted, "Yes, the Youkai Academy Harem transformation plan!" She announced with passion, taking a pose that pronounced her breasts a bit, whilst bringing her arms behind her head, much in the way a model might do.

Horror imbedded itself into Moka's mind as various scenarios played out in her mind, many leaving the young vampire exasperated, and further horrified. "My plan was perfect...however, you Akashiya Moka, have ruined my plan! The boys were supposed to be all over me, enslaved by my beauty, yet they are all over you! Therefore, I will defeat you, and prove that my feminine charm is far greater then yours!" Kurumu yelled in Moka's face, glaring daggers into her, the succubus' hands knotted into fists.

"That's why, I've decided to prove I'm far more charming and beautiful than you by...stealing that boy, Susano'o from you! Oh, what a sight it will be; your face when I steal him from you," She announced with a small chuckle of confidence. "W-wait, you don't have to do that, please don't include Susano'o...," Moka pleaded, "He's got nothing to do with this..." Her adversary tutted, a smirk on her seemingly glossy lips, "he's a boy, and is therefore part of my plan, so he is part of this, Akashiya Moka, " She clarified, placing both hands on her hips. She tilted her head to the side slightly, "Does his blood taste good? You're using Susano'o-kun as a snack, aren't you? I bet he'll be happy to get away from you! Hahahaha, you're face when he leaves you will truly be worth seeing." She laughed mockingly.

Just as Moka was about to deny her using him as a snack, the somewhat indifferent voice of Susano'o entered her ears, "Oi, Moka, what are you doing? You're s'posed to be in class...Not that skipping isn't fun and all..." He glanced around, looking from his pink haired friend, to the exquisitely beautiful aqua-haired girl, to the 'masses'. He was suddenly gripped from his observation by the feeling of a form pressing itself against him, and the near cotton-soft orbs molding themselves against his chest, "Ohhh! It's Susano'o-kuuun!" Kurumu shouted, a gleeful flirty tone in her voice. A raised eyebrow, and the slightest tilt of his head downwards were her only two indicators that he heard her, and _felt_ her.

"Susano'o, get away from her, she's going to try to trick you," Moka shouted to her friend, whom only raised his eyebrow further, but made the slightest nod, indicating that he would be careful. Kurumu retaliated by raising placing her hand on her chest, "How awful, how can you bear to say such things?" The young succubus then 'lost' balance and fell into Susano'o's chest, pressing herself further onto him, "Oops, can you help me to the infirmary, Susano'o-kun?" She asked, looking into his shades, with a small, mischievous smile.

_'Charm!'_, with that thought, near invisible ripples of energy were shot from her eyes, and at the point where Susano'o's eyes were. Kurumu smirked, her plan had worked thus far, now all she had to do was will Susano'o to hurt Moka, and then..._'Then, he'll be mine! All mine, teehee!', _She thought to herself, at least, until Susano'o made no move to grab onto her, nor to make a hurtful comment towards the pin haired vampire. "Yes, let's get you to the infirmary, Kurumu...," Susano'o said, nodding once more to Moka as he grasped Kurumu's arm in a way that her charm would have made him do and walked her away from the 'masses', and Moka, herself.

Once they were about half-way to the Infirmary, Susano'o chuckled, "Nice illusion, a binding if I'm still on my rocker, correct? Non-the-less, they don't work on me...unless I let them, cigar for effort though, especially the assertiveness you placed in it, putting your all into it..." Kurumu was shocked, _'He...it shouldn't be possible...m-maybe a stronger one?'_ , She thought to herself, and attempted it, hoping for the best.

Kurumu frowned when he didn't show any change, and his lips twitched upward in what must have been a smirk. Finally, she pulled him around, and pushed him against the wall, her breasts pressed full-force against his chest as she bounced them a little and stared into his glasses for a prolonged amount of time, "You're going to be mine, Susano'o-kun, _Ultima Charm!_" She whispered loudly, forcing her body as close to him as possible as ripples of power fluctuated through the air, and hit the boy she was rubbing herself against, full force.

"K-Kurumu-chan," The young man snickered, a dopey smile upon his face as he pulled her off her feet in a tight hug, his right arm going between her breasts and clasping her shoulder, whilst his left wrapped around her waist, "You're so beautiful, and so cute, oh yes, very adorable!" Kurumu laughed in glee as the young boy showered her in affection, under her most powerful spell, and slowly led him to her room.

Meanwhile, Moka was walking through the school, having just finished her last class of the day, and was heading towards her dormitory. _'I wonder what Susano'o-kun is doing, I can't believe that girl...Kurono Kurumu, why would she go to those extremes, and Susano'o hasn't __done anything to her...I wonder what Susano'o's favorite food is, after all...he's been feeding me blood...'_, her thoughts were interrupted by a small letter, hanging by a tack in the ceiling hitting her in the head. Looking at it revealed that it was addressed to her, and upon opening it, found a short, scribbled message, _'Come to room 2-D 12, I'm sure you'll love what you find...'_ "I wonder who put this here," Moka questioned as she began to make her way down the hall, and down the staircase to the noted room.

What she found was not quite what she was expecting, not by a long shot. Kurumu was standing in front of Susano'o, her clothes ripped in the back where a pair of purple and black leathery bat wings burst forth, whilst a purple tail flicked in annoyance to and fro from under her skirt, the spade-like end gleaming in the light, indicating it's sharpness...and finally, the over-extended nail-like claws; nearly a foot in length, poised at her friend's neck. "You have the _gall_ to pose like you're under my spell to get me alone and try to _talk me out of this!? _You _bastard_, after all I was actually willing to do...," The transformed succubus hissed out, her eyes capable of boiling the seven seas with their intensity.

"S-Susano'o, what's going on," Moka questioned, taking a weak defensive stance as she eyed her friend and the aqua-haired beauty worriedly. "This bastard acted like he was under my spell, hung all over me, and had me lead him to my room, where I was _going _to make him my slave...when certain thoughts hit me, and then he claims he wants to _stop me,"_Kurumu yelled, making a slash at Susano'o who pivoted on one foot, and dodged the swipe, then grabbed her forearm and held steadfast, and kicked her in the stomach, pushing her almost out of the window, "You are wrong, I simply stated my thoughts, and said that getting what you want in _this_ way would prove _nothing_." He stressed out, ducking under another swipe, and elbowed her out of the window, but not before Moka, in utter reflex to Susano'o's danger, kicked the succubus with her enormous strength past the tree-line.

"Susano'o-kun, are you alright," Moka questioned, looking him over to ensure he was alright, until he chuckled, "Of course, of course, I'm too awesome to be hurt TOO much." That little bit of false arrogance made Moka smile, and just as she was about to hug him, a putple tail swept out and grappled Susano'o by the neck, tugging him out of the window, along with Moka whom decided to hitch a ride on her friend's left leg.

"A vampire's strength is amazing, to be thrown so far...but now, I'll kill the both of you, and no-one will get in the way of my plans," The angered demonic girl hissed, glaring at the two of them from behind her, and proceeded to toss the pair into the foliage and trees, attempting to damage them in that way. Susano'o flipped in mid-air, placing his feet in the perfect landing spot, and caught Moka much in the same way he did upon their first meeting; my holding out his arm, and curling it around her when she made the faintest of contact, then set her down.

Kurumu flew out a little before turning around, and racing downward upon the duo, her nails outstretched to rend and shred straight through them with the speed she was going. "Now, for your deaths!" Moka turned to Susano'o, a panicked expression upon her face, "Please, remove my rosary, it will release the seal!" Susano'o turned, "I do not wish to deal with your inner-self...I will handle this myself." Moka gave a confuddled and worried expression, "B-but...you, you're hurt." Susano'o chuckled, happy that she worried for him, though it wasn't needed, "Remember when I said many gifts? Fast healing." He quickly informed her, and dodged out of the way, as the succubus' nails sliced through the area...and seven trees fell, cut perfectly. This caused both Moka's and Susano'o's eyes to widen minutely.

The two got up, as Kurumu was making another altitude round, and glanced at one another, "Moka, I was you dodge to the right, just as she is about to swipe you...it should frustrate her enough." Seeing her nod, he did so as well, "You stupid monster, all you've got is your strength; you've got no speed, nor the reflexes...and Susano'o looks like he's just a _burden._" Just as she was about to swipe at Moka, the young girl ducked down and jumped to the right, causing the young succubus to lose focus and ram herself into a tree, "Damnit! I'll get you for that, Akashiya Moka!"

As the young girl got herself to her feet, and was about to dash towards Moka whom was getting up, herself, she felt the air currents, and something akin to gravity itself being pulled to her right side, and she along with it. It suddenly returned to normal, though, just before a hard kick landed in her mid-section, tossing her into a nearby tree, where a sizable indent was made in it. She looked, and saw Susano'o mouth something before the same vertigo feeling had her being pulled towards him, where he whipped his hand out and grasped her around her throat.

"Kurono Kurumu," Susano'o stated, increasing his pressure, and one could practically feel the glare through his glasses, and Kurumu, herself, was feeling drowned in a powerful presence that made it somewhat hard to even _breath_, "You have attempted to kill not only myself, but a dear friend of mine...such a thing is usually unforgivable..." He stated, his voice low so that only Kurumu, herself, could hear him. "Yet...I understand why you've done what you've done...I understand the gist of what you said earlier in the room about the 'destined one'. Believe me, I do....therefore, I absolve you of all crimes committed against Moka, and myself...I will not apologize for what I've done, nor said...I do believe that it would be easier to find your 'destined one' by actually getting to know them, but I suppose it is up to you, all the same...just leave me out the harem plan." With that, he loosened his grip and gently set Kurumu down, his small frown turning into a look of indifference as he walked over to Moka, "Well...I can once more enjoy the view, unless of course, you're planning on covering up." He chuckled when Moka squeaked and blushed a deep crimson, and attempted to push him playfully, a small smile on her face.

"Come, we need to get Kurumu to the infirmary," With that, he helped Moka up, and walked over to the blue-haired teen who was still trying to catch her breath, and also thinking on what had just happened. "Alright, so will you allow us to take you to the infirmary, or shall I see how bouncy you truly are," Susano'o spoke in a mirthful tone, looking down on the succubus who looked at him with a slightly nervous, albeit happy smile upon her face, "I don't care, either way is fine with me." Moka's eye twitched a little, whilst Susano'o simply smirked and walked over to her, pulling her up by her arm.

"Alright, let's get you to the nurse and see how much damage I did," Kurumu simply panted, still trying to regain her breath and slow down her heart, as well as stop her jittery nerves. The three of them walked in silence until they reached the nurse's office, and carried the busty succubus in, and giving a vague detailing of what happened. Soon, after the nurse had declared that she had a single fractured rib, and a few bruises, the nurse left them alone.

"Kurumu, Susano'o might have forgiven you, but you used him! You almost killed him, I-I-," She was interrupted by Kurumu, "I know! You were in the way of my plan, I had to remove you, and I wasn't thinking. Susano'o was just...in the way, and I was going to use him to get rid of you..." Moka glared at the Succubus, "I will not forgive you as easily as him...you're never going anywhere near him again!" The declaration caused Kurumu to narrow her eyes, "I doubt you can do anything to stop me! I'll have you out of the picture, again, if I have to!" The vampiress jumped up, and was just about to bring her fist down on the young hospitalized girl, when a strong grip grabbed her hand, "Moka, Kurumu, behave yourselves... Neither of you have jurisdiction over me, but I appreciate your protectiveness Moka...However, Kurumu, despite her earlier misgivings, had good intentions...if a little...well, a great deal misguided. I implore the two of you to _attempt _to get along." He smiled a little as Kurumu averted her eyes a little, and just as Moka was about to argue, he said, "If she attempts to hurt myself, or you...she will be dealt with, and you know this, right Kurumu?" The succubus glanced up at him, a slightly nervous glint in her eyes, and nodded.

With a smile, he reached over and gently ran his hand through Kurumu's soft aqua hair, making the young girl look up at him with a smile, "Susano'o-kun, do you...like my hair?" She asked somewhat shyly, an odd thing for her, to which he nodded a little. "Yes, it's a rare shade, much Like Moka-chan's own...I trust that you'll give some thought on my opinion regarding your ways of learning of your 'destined one', afterall...it wouldn't do for a repeat performance, would it?" Kurumu smiled a little, and nodded though her eyes were averted.

The three of them talked occasionally about random odds and ends, nothing too personal, or deeply for two hours, until the Nurse returned, telling the two visitors that they had to leave. The two of them stayed a little while longer, exchanging last minute words, before bidding one another goodnight. "Alright Kurumu, Moka and I will see you in the morning, if you're still in here..if not, then...sometime, Night!" With that, Moka and Susano'o left the infirmary and made their way back to their dormitories. Both stayed relatively silent until the two of them reached their hall, "Susano'o-kun...why did you befriend her?" It was an honest enough question, though the slight cold twinge she felt for a second told her she had hit a sore spot. For a moment, Susano'o remained silent, and then began to explain, his voice still calm as ever, though, "Because, if my instincts are correct, she is much like yourself except going about the friendlessness a different way; she is gaining the masses attention to make up for her loneliness...that, and the whole destined one thing...That is one punishment no-one should have to endure...enemy or friend...."

He said no more as the two stood there in the hall, until Moka spoke again, "I understand, and I guess I can try to be her friend as well. You're not mad at me, are you Susano'o-kun?" He chuckled after a few seconds and shook his head, "No, I doubt I could ever be truly angry at you, Moka..." He trailed off and poked her nose, causing the small pout she had to go away as a blush appeared, along with a smile, "Goodnight Moka-chan. I'll see you in the morning." Moka smiled, and pulled the spiky brunette close to her, hugging him, "Goodnight Susano'o-kun....sweet-dreams." He nodded, "To you as well."

The two then disappeared to their respective dorm rooms, and both walked towards their bed. Moka smiled, thinking of all that had gone on that day, and how Susano'o had been with her despite everything over such a short time. Her thoughts then shifted to Kurumu_, "I still don't trust her, but...if Susano'o-kun says she's alright, then I'll give her a chance...but she better not hurt him, ever...I swear, anyone that hurts Susano'o will be hurt in turn, or I'll die trying.'_ With that, she nodded her head and removed her clothing, and changed into her bat pajamas, before sliding into her bed.'

Susano'o had a slightly more interesting happening upon entering his room. When the door shut, Susano'o smirked, and turned his head to the shadow in the corner, near his bed. "Come out, you're attempts at hiding are abysmal, at best." A grunt was his answer as a figure in pure black robes shuffled forward, a bit taller then Susano'o himself, and a bit more muscular. Susano'o approached the figure, slow calculative steps inspiring instinctual fear into the cloaked man. "Tell me, what word you bring." The figure nodded, and spoke in a somewhat muffled voice, "There are several groups with which are poking around about you....two wish to possibly have you join, one wishes to eliminate you, and one if pining to get you as an experiment of some sort, of what kind I have yet to learn." Susano'o nodded, having answer to whom the covert stares were from, among other things throughout the school.

"What of the Headmaster, that old man has always been a meddling bastard, much like my old headmaster...,"Susano'o questioned with a tilt of his head, his glasses gleaming in the reflected light of the nearby lamp. The figure nodded, "Headmaster failed to acquire a human by the name of Aono Tsukune, though whether it is a complete failure or just a delay has yet to be seen." Susano'o's interest was peaked, "A human? What would the old bastard-priest want with a human?" The question was directed towards himself as he pondered, though it was broken as his subordinate replied, "From what I've gathered, he wishes to attempt to implement a human in the school as an experiment...Should it succeed, and he be accepted, then the headmaster would bring more humans into the school to attempt to 'mingle', as it were."

Susano'o nodded, "Is there anything else that is of interest?" The figure nodded, "I will look further into this, but what I've gathered is talk of a possible attempted molestation via a teacher on campus...not the rarest event around, but still pretty despicable. As I said, I will try to find out which teacher, and if possible, which student..."

"Good, you're dismissed, and remember...let no-one find you, nor let anyone see _that_ part of you, understand?" The cloaked figure nodded before seemingly fading from view. Susano'o frowned, _'If a human is brought into this Academy it will either pass exceedingly, or fail spectacularly...more leaning towards the latter...Plus, if these groups are able to get a hold of the human it would be grounds to start a coup de' tat, or at least, it could be... Hmm...Things just got a little complicated...'_

Susano'o stripped himself of his school clothes and crawled into bed, not even bothering to fully cover up, nor cut the lights off. Within moments, he was asleep, dreaming of people from his past, and present. The following following day would prove to be a slightly more complicated date in his new life as an Academy student.

* * *

**A/n: Alright, it isn't as long as the other two, but I wanted to get this out to you guys on my declared date of New Years. I do hope to receive some interesting or at least inquisitive reviews, hell even a flame or two would amuse me. However, what I really wish for is critique...what can I improve upon, and the like. Did you guys enjoy my rendition of the whole Kurumu incident, or what? Thank you all for reading this chapter, I wish all of you a happy New Year!**


	4. I won't give up on you!

**A/n: Hello again my readers, I apologize for the slightly abnormal delay in my update. That being said, let me ask you all a question; did you enjoy my somewhat mental focus- which will continue- on how I defeated Kurumu, or would you have rather seen something like with Saizou and Inner Moka? I simply wish to hear my readers' opinions on such a thing. I also want to let it be known that I'll eventually go back and redo several chapters... I hold no illusion that my writings hold many faults and errors... Well, on with the story!**

* * *

**_Sage of Apocalypse- I won't give up on you!_**

It had been a little over a week since the start of the Academy, and four days since Moka and Susano'o fought against the Succubus, Kurumu. Since that night, the duo had been spending a fair amount of time together, and with the defeated Kurumu. Moka, initially had a rather hard time getting along with the blue haired girl when Susano'o had left the pair alone for an extended amount of time. However, by the end of the third day, Susano'o had walked in on the pair at each others' throat.

The pair had been startled, though not shocked out of action. Within seconds, the two girls were once more poised to attack the other, and attack they did; both moving at the same time, though Kurumu, surprisingly was the one whom took the most damage; having been kneed in the stomach, coupled with Moka's vampiric strength.

The small skirmish continued a while longer until Susano'o made his presence, and much more importantly- his disapproval known. The pair were quickly snatched out of the air and thrown downwards, onto a pair of beds in the infirmary, roughly. His voice was low, close to a whisper as he regarded his two female friends with a hidden gaze, "...Friendly rivalries, jealous spats, heated arguments; all of these I can understand and accept, yet you two attack one another with deadly force, planning to rip the others' head off... I am disappointed in the two of you, very much so..."

Both girls had the decency to look sheepish and a little ashamed; Moka more so then Kurumu. "B-but she was just going t-," She was interrupted by Kurumu, "T-that's old, you're the one using him for lunch!"

The Magenta haired Moka looked aghast in denial, "No I don't, sure his blood is delicious, but that's not all he is to me..." She trailed off, her voice getting lower after mentioning his blood being delicious. Kurumu looked accusingly at Moka, "See, you can't even finish that!"

This continued, back and fourth for a moment or two more, "ENOUGH!" The hissed, icy voice of Susano'o was only outmatched by the ominous, deadly green glow emanating from behind his opaque shades. "Moka is my friend, and I control if she drinks my blood, and is my friend, just as much as you, Kurumu, whom I am _trying_ to have become my friend. On that note," He swiveled his head to look at Moka, "Kurumu is a Succubus, a race that is quickly dieing out, for whatever reason. I suspect that she is pressured by her family to find a mate and reproduce quickly...for what reason, other then procreation's' sake, I've no idea." Here he sighed and looked down, "The both of you, I consider friends; Moka a good friend, and Kurumu being a budding friendship. Think on that..."

The girls looked on in a mix of understanding and regret as Susano'o about-faced and began to walk out of the infirmary, stopping to look behind him, "I hope that both of your attitudes change to at _least_ tolerate each other by tomorrow. Pleasant dreams." Over the course of the remainder of the day, the two girls slowly, but surely began to talk to one another and get along somewhat. Anyone with a half decent perception could detect the disdain the pair had for one-another, but they pressed past such a thing, intent on having Susano'o as a friend.

As morning came, Susano'o quickly found his request granted-somewhat. Moka had greeted him with a bright smile, and ran up to him to give her friend a tight hug. Susano'o resisted the urge to grunt a little as he felt one of his ribs creak under the pressure of her strength, "Did you sleep good?" He asked, to which she nodded, a small blush on her cheeks. She mumbled something that sounded eerily similar to 'I had a dream about you'.

"Hm, a dream about me, you say?," He questioned with a teasing smile that grew when she nodded.

"Y-yes, it was...um...," She looked off to the side, her blush now a deep crimson and covering her entire body, seemingly. Susano'o chuckled, looking over her bemusedly, "What happened in this dream? You seem to have experienced something...dare I say, naughty?" _'If she wasn't blushing all over her body before; she damn sure is now!' _He chuckled to himself with a small smirk, watching Moka's attempts to stop blushing fail.

The two soon departed from their dormitories for the school, walking at a steady, yet slow stride whilst fellow students passed the young pair by. "You mean, the rosary started speaking to you?" Susano'o asked, a thoughtful frown marring his face. Moka nodded, her eyes filled with nervousness at the prospect, "Y-yes, the voice...it...it told me that it I shouldn't tolerate y-you're...um...'worthless shit'." The young vampiress looked down, an ashamed blush creeping across her face.

Susano'o frowned, his left fist clenching a little, "Moka, you know that I only try to help and keep situations from reaching a devastating climax, yes?" Her pink head bobbed in acknowledgment that he was right. "Alright...as for the rosary, perhaps it wasn't just a dream; perhaps it _invaded_ your dream- like a vision...," Susano'o offered, his face still set in a thoughtful expression.

Moka looked up, an eyebrow arched a little, "That...actually makes sense, Susano'o-kun...W-what if the rosary's seal is weakening?" Her green eyes brimmed with unbidden worry as various scenarios played themselves throughout her mind; some good, many bad. Susano'o looked at his friend in concern, "Moka..." He reached his hand out to her and tilted her face up to look into his eyes, "Tell me what concerns you."

She nodded meekly, looking about her surroundings for nothing in particular. "A-ano, if the seal...fails, w-would you still...like me?" The question was one that Susano'o honestly hadn't exactly expected, easily distinguished by the large raise in his eyebrows'. A few seconds after , he had gotten over his shock and stared at her, "Moka, there is absolutely no reason that I wouldn't like you...you shan't just _disappear..._and if worse comes to worse; I'll either deal with your other side then, or craft another seal for you..." This had Moka a bit perplexed; unsure of whether to be happy or a bit worried, though she didn't voice her concerns; she couldn't.

"Good morning!" A familiar cheerful voice, under-toned with a bit of seductiveness chimed, as the aqua-haired succubus ran up to the pair, a dazzling happy look shown itself upon her face.

Susano'o smiled a little, and was happy to see Moka regarding Kurumu with civility, and perhaps even a tiny smile. He slowly approached the young succubus, "Good morning Kurumu, I hope that you slept alright, and feel better.." The young girl nodded, her smile growing a little more whilst a blush grew upon her slightly tanned cheeks. Both Moka and Kurumu's hair fluttered gently in the light breeze, which also wafted over the scent of the freshly bakes cookies which the young succubus was holding.

"Susano'o-kun...I bakes these cookies for you, won't you eat them with me? I even made a few more for Moka-san!" Her smile broadened, whilst her blush receded as she looked to Moka for a brief moment, and then back to her main focus; Susano'o. Despite the smile that made it's way upon his face, he asked, "I appreciate that Kurumu-chan, however I must ask; why me?"

Her blush returned full-force, as she reached up and pressed her hand against her cheek, a sigh of bliss escaping her lips which were set in a shy, yet wry smile, her head bowed so that her hair overshadowed her eyes, "W-well...I was thinking, after the first night in the infirmary, about everything that's happened...and I have decided that, since you were able to...hold off my spell, and held compassion towards me, despite all I did...I've decided that...You're my 'Destined One!'"

Susano'o couldn't resist the small blush that crept on his cheeks, subtle as it may be. '_Well...I would've never expected something like _this_ in a thousand years, or more...ehehe...Several centuries, and I've yet to encounter a situation quite like this, odd...interesting, but odd.'_ The brown haired teen quirked an eyebrow playfully, "Hmm, I must admit that I'm flattered, very flattered, however...how are you _sure_ that I'm your destined one? I am simply curious, Kurumu-chan."

"Well...I-I know because...it's hard to explain, it's an instinct...my mother told me, at least...and I feel it; an emotional tether; a bond pulling me to you...You spared my life when you were perfectly in the right to kill me; you protected me from yourself, and now...after some thinking and such...I've totally fallen for you!" The young succubus exclaimed, her leg lifting up behind her as she held her flustered face once more, eyes shyly glancing at Susano'o.

Moka stood to the side looking aghast at this sudden confession, a deep rooted fear shining within her large green eyes. She watched silently as the entire confession took place, and watched Susano'o's reactions. She couldn't help but feel her heart tighten in the cold grip of fear as her friend replied, playfully o the young succubus. _'N-no! I...I can't loose him, p-please...don't let me loose him!'_ The feeling of helplessness increased as her enemy-turned acquaintance, and best friend stood in deafening silence; the wind blowing in something reminisce of an ominous indicator.

Susano'o continued to look into the young Succubus' eyes, looking for any sign of an ill will, or an ulterior motive, aside the procreation of her species. He saw the glee at finding her 'Destined One', and also the very reserved and well hidden glee at winning over Moka, though it seemed very weak compared to a few days prior. Finally, the one that sealed his observations, was the deep rooted fear of rejection, and/or loss of her 'Destined One'; himself.

He allowed his lips to quirk into a small smile, as he reached both hands out and placed them on Kurumu's shoulders. Moka, standing afar began to dread what was coming, small prickles of what would become tears at the corners of her eyes', _I-I...n-no...Susano'o-kun...p-please...'_ "Kurumu-chan...It flatters me that you've found that I'm your destined one...I certainly didn't expect it, at all..." He trailed off, his smile dropping for just a millisecond. Kurumu looked at him in a mix between hope and fear, her violet eyes shimmering with unspoken words from both emotions.

Susano'o sighed, and tuned, "Moka-chan...I need to speak to Kurumu-chan in private, I'm sorry. Ah, Moka, please don't feel down, I promised you that I would _always_ be your friend, did I not?" He asked rhetorically, and turned back to Kurumu, and grasped her hand gently as he walked her into the nearby tree-line.

"S-Susano'o-kun, why? Why do you...I...I'm sorry about the other day, if that's what this is about, I want to start anew with my Destined One; you!" Kurumu exclaimed, her eyes attempting to hold back tears, her fists tightening in front of her as she pleaded with him in the privacy of the woods.

Susano'o sighed, walking beside her and sitting on a grave-stone, "It's not that I don't want to...I...I won't pretend to know a lot about succubi, but I do know that something terrible becomes of those that don't find and mate with their destined one's." He saw the young succubus nod in confirmation, "I won't ask you what, right now...I've no right; it's family business, however..." The young boy reached to Kurumu's chin and turned her eyes' towards his shade-covered pair, "...I didn't say that I wouldn't think about it...Thing is, I've got several goals to achieve, things I've been striving for since I...became who I am today...."

Kurumu's eyes finally let the flood-gates open as her tears trickled down her tanned cheeks, as she shoved her face into his chest; her arms wrapping around his body. He simply sat there, an arm wrapped around her, rubbing her back as she sobbed into his chest. He felt a deep sorrow from destroying her hopes; not what he wanted, in the first place.

As Kurumu continued to sob, and his hand continued to rub comfortingly against her back, he sighed, "Kurumu-chan...I'm a very damaged person, I won't pretend to deny that. Emotions; they're hard for me to understand...my..._nature_ demands that I re-learn my emotions as I strive to my goal...it feels like it's been so long since I've done anything good; everything I try backfires...even _this_; I've hurt you unintentionally....I-I'm sorry Kurumu-chan....I-" He stopped as Kurumu reached up and pressed a finger to his lips, her tear-stained cheeks and slightly puffy red eyes making a beautiful, yet pitiful sight; depending on the beholder, "Shh, It hurts Susano'o, but...I understand...somewhat. Just...promise me you won't forget about me, and that...you'll _try?_" Susano'o looked down at her, silent winds blowing through the woods as the young boy thought about everything.

Kurumu regarded the teen before her with a pain-felt heart, yet adoration and love still bubbling through at unprecedented amounts. "Kurumu-chan....I'll make the same promise I made to Moka-chan to you; I'll always be here for an with you, for as long as you want me here...and I also make one other promise; I _will_ see about dating you, and perhaps...more. I must admit that, while it can definitely grow, a lot more; I do have an attraction to you that isn't_ born_ through your natural attractiveness as a succubus." Susano'o admitted, while Kurumu smiled a bit, pushing a few strands of her aqua hair away from her face.

She nodded, "Alright, but...Susano'o, I won't give up on you, you're mine, whether you like it, or not!" She announced in her seductive playfulness, though Susano'o was completely sure that he detected a serious vow in that, and smirked. "Alright, but you'll have to work for it!" His teasing was cut off, however, when Kurumu jumped on his chest, her large, soft breasts rubbing against him as a sly smirk made it's way on her lips, "You were saying?"

Susano'o chuckled, having fallen to the ground, and snaked his arm down and poked his finger's into Kurumu's side, sending the aqua haired succubus wriggling to the side, laughing. "You'll have to do far better then that, Kurumu-chan...and, it looks like you're ticklish; extremely so." Susano'o chuckled, a wry grin breaching his lips, and brought his right hand up, phantomly poking at Kurumu's side, watching bemusedly as the young girl was forced into a fit of uncontrollable giggles, "S-stop it S-Susano'o-kun!"

Susano'o smiled, as Kurumu brought her hands in front of her, and attempted to push him away lightly; her constant laughter leaving her muscles weak. He slowly rose from the ground, extending his hand to the young girl, who took it without question, a small, happy smile adorning her lips. Soon, the pair was walking back out from the woods, taking note that no longer then ten minutes had passed.

Susano'o quickly found Moka sitting on a nearby bench, her eyes' downcast. Casting a single glance at Kurumu, he approached his magenta haired friend and sat down next to her, "Moka, are you alright?" A sniffle followed by a nod was his answer. He frowned, becoming worried for his vampire friend, "Moka, please...tell me what is wrong." Moka sighed, another sniffle breaking fourth as she regarded the ground below her in an odd intensity. For several moments the two sat there, the silent, slightly crisp morning air flowing hauntingly around them, "Susano'o...I...I don't want to loose you, and I just feel like....I don't know."

The young man smiled faintly, his hand reaching out and resting on her right shoulder, "Moka-chan...when I promise that I'll always be around for you, I mean it...I rarely obscure, much less break promises. Fear not, for you will not be alone; you've got friends, Kururmu, and myself." The young vampire sat in silence, a few tear drops falling onto her lap, until he reached up and brushed the tears away from her face, "Why do you cry, Moka-chan?" More silence followed as a few more moments of silence fell upon the two, "I...I can't help but worrying, deep down that I'll loose you...b-but...if you say so, I'll believe you!" She said, looking at him, one last tear slipping down her cheek as her eyes sparkled with a deep determination and content, though the fear was still present.

He nodded, "You know that if you everneed to speak to someone, I'll _try_ to be there, right?" Seeing her nod, he smiled, and poked her nose, causing the common blush to creep upon her face, as she covered her nose, "Susano'o-kun, why?" He chuckled, and was about to answer, when, "That's mean Susano'o-kun, You poke Moka, and not me." The pair looked over to see Kurumu with her lips pursed in a pout, though the glint in her violet eyes gave away the playfulness.

"So, you never did agree to eat the cookies with me, Susano'o-kun." She teasingly reminded him, her gaze shifting to Make, sending the vampire a playful glare. Moka smiled happily, though her eyes returned the glare with a little less playfulness in it. "Hmm, well, how about we eat right here? I think we've got at least twenty minutes before we've got to be in class; fifteen should be more then enough."

The two girls quickly snapped out of their battle of silent wits, a sheepish grin appearing on both their faces as they nodded, "Of course!" Susano'o decided upon sitting on the ground in front of his two female friends; allowing them the bench as Kurumu divided a large batch of cookies amongst the three of them, "I hope you like them, I put my heart into these!" The young succubus winked at Susano'o as she handed his ration to him, and watched him take a bite with a smile. "Mmm, These are absolutely delicious!" This, surprisingly, came from Moka. Kurumu smiled brightly, though it quickly grew to much brighter proportions when Susano'o concurred with the vampire.

"Very, Kurumu, these are perhaps the best cookies I've tasted!"

Moka nodded, smiling happily as she absently licked a few crumbs from the corner of her mouth.

Susano'o smiled, "You know, you could make a career out of this in both the human and monster worlds; you'd be very successful!" She blushed at the praise, small butterflies beginning to flutter in her stomach as she gazed at Susano'o for a moment. Moka frowned as she watched Kurumu gaze at her friend, though she said nothing, she _did_ elbow the succubus in her ribs, causing the girl to grunt in pain, "What the hell was that for?" Moka looked out into the sky, pretending not to hear.

Just as Kurumu was about to continue, a haughty voice spoke up, "Oh, my, just what we need here; another _male_, like you worthless trash aren't bad _enough _on your own. The trio looked over at the origin of the voice, and frowned.

The figure was short in stature, though his frame was clearly muscular. His complexion was rather pale, almost reflecting the light around him with a snow-like effect. The approximately four foot nine teen stared disdainfully at Susano'o, even going as far as tilting his nose a bit up and away from the brunette boy. The wind carried the short boy's curly white hair in the air, billowing behind him whilst his deep sandy brown eyes glared with an intensity that rivaled a sun. He deftly raised his right hand, a single manicured finger pointed out and towards Susano'o, "You, trash, have no right to be with such...marvels of nature."

The white-haired midget announced in a holier-than-thou tone, his look changing from disdain to marvel as he quickly glanced over Moka and Kurumu, both seated on the bench. "Who are you then, my...height challenged friend?" This comment seemed to get through the small teen's cool demeanor as his eyebrow...or lack there-of began to twitch. "Hn, you're a perfect example of the local wildlife...unintellectual, rash, and...filthy." He stated, spitting the word out as though he tasted it, "I am who you may refer to a Weiss Ervon, scum."

Not to be one to openly accept insults if an opportunity presents itself, Susano'o replied, "Well, it's nice to meet you Weiss Ervon, scum. Now, if you wouldn't mind, I do have a few things better then speaking with you to get back to." Susano'o could practically feel the glare that Weiss sent his way, "You'll regret that, soon enough male scum."

"Hey, don't you dare talk to Susano'o-kun like that!" Both Moka and Kurumu yelled in unison, their faces becoming flushed in annoyance and anger, respectively. Weiss frowned, "Women are far fairer then _male scum_ any day...I don't see why you associate with such...trash. He will only end up using you both...all men are _revolting_." The two girls stared at him, and Kurumu replied, "What about yourself, seems that you're insulting yourself, too!"

The haughty teen look at the pair with a bit of anger in his eyes, "Of course I refer to myself as well, it was only by a _shitty_ _chance of luck _that I was born into this _male husk_." He sneered, "I hope that you two ladies wise up, and leave this..._animal_ where he belongs, soon." He flipped his hand through his hair, and began to walk along the path, though he stopped just after passing Susano'o, "W_atch your back, scum!_"

As the snooty teen left, the three looked to each other and shrugged, though each bore a frown, Kurumu summed up the general thought, "The hell was that about?" Susano'o frowned deeper, "I'm not quite sure, however I am never one to dismiss any potential threat; large or small."

Kurumu laughed, "You could take the sissy-boy with your eyes closed, Susano'o-kun! Yahoo!" Though he smiled, he shook his head, "I learned my lesson of arrogance long, long ago...never underestimate an opponent." Kurumu frowned pouted, feeling that her little cheer for him had been shot down, but soon regained her motivation and jumped on Susano'o's back, whilst Moka, not be outdone latched onto his arm, "I'm sure that you'd do well...I just don't want anything to happen to you." Kurumu nodded, "Yeah, but I doubt he could do anything major to Susano'o, Moka!"

Moka nodded, though a bit reserved as her mind conjured more realistic visions of Susano'o fighting whatever monster Weiss might be. She sighed finally, and looked back up with a smile, as she took Susano'o's hand and began to drag him towards the academy, leaving a bewildered Kurumu behind for a moment before she ran along to catch up, yelling at Moka for stealing Susano'o away.

As the day went on, the three friends began to ponder on the happenings of the past few days, especially the day prior and this very day. The Academy thus far had been...excitable, for a lack of better words. Moka sighed as she looked about her Japanese class; her only other class without Susano'o in it. She absently jotted down notes with extreme precision whilst thinking on the happenings of the past few days, a lot of happiness, with a bit of worry shining in her eyes.

Kurumu smiled as she looked over at Susano'o, the young man had just placed a cake-pan into the oven; their project was to bake a bread based side-dish or dessert from a human culture. After a few minutes of thinking, Susano'o had finally spoken up, seeming a tad reserved at knowing something, "Kurumu-chan...perhaps we could attempt a cake...I have a few ideas, if you'd like." Kurumu had instantly jumped at the chance of baking alone, but hearing a suggestion her 'destined one' had her full attention. "Sure, what did you have in mind, Susano'o-kun?"

Susano'o frowned in concentration as he ripped a piece of paper free from a notebook, and began to write. A few minutes later, he had the majority of the ingredients written down. "We may need to cut a few minor corners so as to save time, but not damage the overall structure of the cake. We do have a rather limited time for it, no?" Kurumu nodded absently as she looked over the ingredients, before the pair walked over to their station; Kurumu getting all the products ready, whilst Susano'o got the utensils.

Nearly two hours later, a few minutes before the bell sounded, the two student's oven gave off a ding. The pair quickly rushed over to their oven to remove the unfinished cake, and quickly sat it on the counter. Within no time, Kurumu and Susano'o were dashing around to finish adding the last touches to their dessert. Whilst Susano'o spread the cherry jam across the bare-body of the cake, whilst Kurumu covered the cherry coated areas with a chocolate glaze. Just before the bell wrung, Susano'o frowned as he noticed the chocolate melting due to the heat of the cake. Quickly, he muttered something under his breathe and watched in satisfaction as the air around the cake cooled rapidly.

When the teacher had come by, she stopped, took a deep breathe and smiled brightly. She practically dashed over to the cake and looked it over, checking the sides; the center; practically every possible dimension before she turned to the two, "Susano'o, Kurumu, the two of you have done most impressive work; A Baumkuchen cake! I didn't expect anyone to make something so immersed in human culture! A few mistakes here and there, but overall great, very well done."

Kurumu grinned, holding out a piece sign, "Yahoo! We did great, Susano'o-kun!" Susano'o smirked a little, his arms crossed in front of his chest loosely as he watched the blue-haired girl do a little dance.

Soon, the bell rang, and a mess of students spilled from multiple classrooms into the ever vast halls of Youkai Academy. Susano'o walked along at a steady pace with Kurumu at his side, "So, Susano'o-kun, where did you learn that recipe from? Didn't our teacher say it was immersed in human culture?" Her male companion nodded his head, "Yes...I've been a part of the human world a little; cooking just so happened to be one of the several hobbies I...picked up." The succubus' right eyebrow arched a little, "Really? What are your other hobbies then?"

He chuckled, and poked her forehead gently, "That's for me...to know, and you, my dear, to find out!" He stuck his tongue out at her playfully as she pouted. She proceeded to press her breasts into his chest again, in retaliation, "Well, I'll find out one way or the other!" He laughed, and poked her sides, ignoring the ogling masses of students observing the pair.

"Why! Why does that guy get Moka _and_ Kurumu, it's so...wrong!"

"Those luscious breasts, why, why does _he _get them?"

Susano'o frowned as he listened to their observers speak their pieces, and inwardly chuckled at how counter-productive the complaining was to his observers' 'problem'. "Come Kurumu-chan, we leave the prying eyes now." Kurumu was walking with him before her mind had even deciphered what he had said.

Within minutes, the pair had joined up with Moka and was currently listening to what their pink haired friend had to say, "...and then a pan just _appeared_ above him, and smashed his head!" Susano'o's eyes widened just a little as he listened to what Moka had revealed about her day today.

From what he had gathered some student whom had just been transferred into her classroom had made some rude comment; something about 'smart-ass little brats', and 'trash worse then half-breeds'. He slowly compiled the information, but when it was revealed that not ten seconds after, an iron pan had appeared out of nowhere and pounded the boy into a concussive unconscious state, he had decided to take a far larger interest in it.

_'It...couldn't possibly be...they...were all wiped out by...him.'_

The two girls noted their friend's heavy silence, and the contemplative look upon his face. Moka looked at Kurumu, who only shrugged, her eyes switching from Moka to Susano'o in concern, to which Moka nodded. "S-Susano'o-kun...i-is everything okay?" Moka asked with much concern, her head tilted to the side. Her brown haired friend nodded, "Y-yeah...just thinking about something." Though they gave him skeptical glances, they both accepted that and began to walk once more down the path to their dormitories.

A few minutes later, Susano'o turned to the two girls, his hand on each of their shoulder's, "Moka, Kurumu, please...I'll explain it all later, but relay anymore of these incidences to me, alright?" Kurumu hesitated to nod, but nodded none-the-less. Moka, however, asked, "B-but Susano'o, if it's important then mayb-" She was interrupted by Susano'o shaking his head in denial, "No, please don't take this the wrong way...Moka-chan, Kurumu-chan, but...I'd rather leave my past relatively buried unless it requires digging...just...please, alright?"

The two girls nodded, watching Susano'o in concern as he looked up into the sky, his eyes clouding over in thought. The wind blew ominously around Susano'o and the girls, their skirts fleeting upwards for a few seconds in the strong gust. _'...If there are more, then...it isn't the end...'_

Off in the shadows, a pair of purple eyes glanced around, stopping briefly on each of the three friends standing around. Finally, the eyes landed upon Moka, and a look of adoration and awe broke free from from the calculative yet mischievous eyes,"...Moka-san"

* * *

**A/n: Alright, so it's finally done. I was having some problems with this chapter, oddly. It was persistent in causing error after error for me; both in it's written aspect, and in it's documentation... Well, next chapter, a huge hint for what the third crossover (More of a borrow then a crossover, actually) is... **

**One of my reviewers questioned if anymore characters from the Naruto-verse will be showing up, and all I have to say is this; eventually...however, don't expect any 'mainstream' crossover characters...hehehe. **

**Also, I am collaborating with ModGamer15...check him , and his story out. **


End file.
